Notsome
by Kingdom-Hearts-Gurl
Summary: Administrators chosen over a website to add any name to a list, everyday before 10 o' clock at night. If they fail to supply a name, they are "it". They are taken over by the Ordog and can end up killing whoever.
1. Notsome Opening

I hate the life I'm living, yet I'm grateful for it.

I love all my friends I've made over the years; my family.

I haven't had the time to be bored as a high school senior with never ending drama while trying to make future choices.

There's just this secret I have that I've never told anyone before. I'm afraid of what will become of it.

I don't want to be me.

I don't want to be anyone else either.

I want to be more, but I don't intend to hurt anyone, or change the bases that make me uniquely.

I'm an outcast.

I'm the follower.

I listen to everyone else.

I want to be known, feared, loved, and above for once.

I can't do this as me.

The people I care about won't apprehend.

Therefore, I must be she.

NOTSOME

She lie on her bed, her calves arched straight up with her ankles twined together. The only source of light comes from the screen of her black laptop she is working with. Her dark brown hair falls down her sharp shoulders, and halfway down her back. Her black, rectangular framed glasses are low enough on her nose, so she pinches them back into place higher up. Her auburn irises blink at the images on screen. She scrolls through a wall of thumbnails with women dressed in trendy clothes. A majority of them have Korean ethnicity, outfitted in Americanized fashion. She looks more to them, rather than the curvy, more provocative American women.

Bzzzzt! Her cell phone, on the side, vibrates. A text message from Christian Kessler.

Christian Kessler Nope XD Idk if I'll be there tomorrow

She pops up the keyboard and responds.

Why?

Christian Kessler Head is killing me x_x

You haven't come all this week.

Christian KesslerI know :/

This is far from trying to make things better

She waits for what seems like almost half an hour for a vibrate response from him.

Christian KesslerI miss you 3

Her patience is drawn thin by then. She ignores (what she perceives as) his way of trying to make up for his lacking by kissing ass. She throws herself on her back to stare at the dark ceiling, taking breaths to clear her mind.

"It's the third week and I've only seen him four days out of the fifteen days of school. It's not anyone else's fault but his own. He chooses to come in late and leave early. For what? Going home to his precious game system? What is he doing to himself? Isn't he lonely?"

She can imagine him trapping himself in his small bedroom, smashing away at the controller buttons and yapping into the headset to his far friends. His bed is just an arm stretch away from the television and game console so he lies in bed amongst a scattered mess of his past meals.

"So then, why is he acting like this? Is it me? Why doesn't he just end this? Or let me? I remember how it used to be..."

During spring-like weather, they would sit outside on a school bench. Those days were perfect and made a beautiful scene with the help of vibrant nature. The way his piercing, blue eyes look at her always makes her smile. They made each other laugh with small jokes and poking ticklish areas. There were points were Christian would lay his head on her chest. She would stroke his straight, brunette hair as if he were a sleeping pup.

His hugs are tight, and she has to turn her head to the side because he is inches taller. On rare occasions, they found themselves in almost intimate moments. That's as far as they've ever gotten in the relationship—it's gone downhill from there; all in the course of about two months.

She rolls back on her stomach to continue scanning through the clothes she likes.

"I'm not happy with him. Everyone tells me to follow my heart and be happy, or to just end it because he's far beneath me. Why don't I?"

She remembers her fun times with Christian and all their other friends; how he is almost always the spotlight. The one doing the outrageous stunts just to make everyone laugh. He makes a fool of himself and, more times than not, ends up scratched and bruised.

"I did. I did try. I told him I wanted to end it. I felt bad, especially since he said he would fix things. I also don't want to lose him as a friend. I know if I end it, I'll never see or speak to him ever again. Which makes me ask myself if I actually do love him. If I'm not even sure of that, why am I dating him!"

She digs her cheek in her standing palm.

"It's because I don't want to be alone. Neither does he, so we put up with what we've got. Well, it's not that I don't want to be alone—it's that I don't know if there's nothing better for me. It sounds silly saying that. Of course I'll find someone. I just don't know if I'll have as much of a deep rooted connection with them as I do with him. I don't have that many people to turn to about this. In times like this I wish I had more friends. It's partially my own fault I don't have very many because I'm not terribly outgoing. I think if I'm ever going to get anywhere that has to change. I need a fresh start, with new people. I've known everyone in my class grade for so long; I'm not very interested in them. I need a new character… How? I've lived here in one of the greatest cities, Seattle, Washington, most of my life, yet I only associate with a few of my classmates out of the hundreds of thousands of people who live here. Meeting new people on my own isn't my strongpoint. Maybe not, but… "

She finds a photo of a casual girl, dressed in a large hoodie and slimming, dark jeans. A cute and simple look.

"Someone else does. Someone who isn't afraid of judgment; who's open to being different."

She slugs over to her closet and pulls open the door. She slides through the assortment of clothes.

"She's unique."

Dark jeans are tossed on the bed frame and she holds up an oversized sweater on the hanger. She then finds a pair of black shoes, she's worn only twice in her past life, in a tossed mess on the floor of the closet. They are as big as her head, stricken with neon green lining, a purple insole, and a lightning bolt running down the outer vamps. The treads are spotless white, almost in a brand new condition.

"A name. I can't reinvent a person with the same name as me. Jade is too worn on me. Hmm… I want it simple, but with power behind it…"

She taps her plump, pink lips with a fingernail.

Outside. Even though it's already dark outside, she can see grey clouds attacking the moonlight from her bedroom on the second-story level.

"Luna!... No, that's too common... Sky?... Sable… No, those are boys' names… Rain? I've never heard of anyone with that name. That's it, my new character is named, Rain!"


	2. Episode 1: Get Out

Get Out

Episode I

When she fills in the outfit she had picked out on the school morning, she examines herself from the tall standing mirror in her bedroom. Her mixed copper skin goes well with the light manila colored sweater, and her legs shoot out from under them like bird legs.

Jade: Eeh… It's kind of plain… and –bulky.

She undergoes an outfit change. This time, she wears a loose, grey off-shoulder top with black, knee- length leggings. She keeps turning and looking at herself in all directions. She looks a bit innocent and as if she's trying to showcase herself. Like something of a poser. Growing annoyed, she kicks off her big shoes to take everything off and start over. The hangers screech on the railing as she goes through every piece of clothing. Nothing she owns portrays the flair she's trying to create. The remaining components of her apparel are her worn styles of zip-up hoodies, dark pants, and basic t-shirts. Without much choice, she dresses in her usual fashion with a black hoodie, neutral shirt, and loose, unfitted jeans with plaid sneakers.

Jade: Time to go shopping.

She walks to school carrying her panda pack across her chest with a binder and school books in her right arm. Her high school is named Braxton Dane High School. She takes no more than a twenty minute stroll from her house on East Marion Street, to her first period classroom on the second floor of the school building; Mr. Jenin's English 12 class.

Braxton Dane still has the new building scent to it, though it is already four years old. It is a modest size to house 10th-12th grade students and the staff with a track course, tennis court, soccer field, and an indoor gym. The school takes pride in keeping the property pristine, and cannot tolerate a single blemish. Due to this, students are not allowed to chew gum, eat or drink in classrooms, tread on the grass, and there is an excessive amount trash bins all over. It is also the reason why they don't accept perverse or insolent students who do not conform this and do not care for the property or atmosphere.

Besides from that, it is a receptive public high school. There are no uniforms, but they do have a dress code. Students are free to go about their education as they please. Electronic usage, such as cell phones and iPods, are permissible at appropriate times— it's almost like they aren't as concerned with what you do, as long as you don't trash up the place, cause any sort of trouble, or do anything illegal. This gives the school a kind of superior reputation from the outside appearance. As far as the overall student education level goes, it's never gone below the state average. So far.

Since the school doesn't have much of a background, it doesn't have a history. There is nothing specular worth remembering for any time to come. Not just of the school itself, but also amongst the student body. Well, nothing that anyone has spent more than two days talking about anyway. So, Braxton Dane still holds a clean slate.

Her usual school day runs on from first period, to second period down the hall in Mrs. Walton's US Government class, then downstairs for third in Mrs. Cole's Anatomy class, lunch, and for fourth she has early out. During this free period she uses her time to hang out with a few friends before heading back home. Most of the time it's her best friend, Hailey, she spends this time with. They already have second and third period together, so they don't split up until they have to go their opposite directions for home.

They don't mind this prolonged period together because they are close enough to speak and act as themselves. People often mistake them as sisters because they both have medium dark, tanned skin and long, black hair. Except Hailey is about two shades darker and her hair is shiny with moisture and is longer.

They've been friends since the beginning of high school; 10th grade. They know a lot about each other, it's almost sinister. When the other is in a livid mood, the other knows how to respond to ease the tension. In actuality, they might as well be sisters.

They start the walk back home before fourth period ends.

Hailey: So… what's with this new name: Rain? You changed your name on N-Link.

Jade: It's just a cool name, isn't it? There are so many other people out there with the name Jade.

Hailey: No there isn't.

Jade laughs a little to herself.

Jade: I just realized that name goes perfect with yours. Rain and HAILey.

Hailey: Oh, yea! Hahahah!

Her laugh is genuine enough.

Hailey: I'm sorry but I'm not calling you Rain. Your name to me is Jade. I like it, I don't get why you are trying to change it.

Jade: I don't know, it's just something… new. You know?

Hailey: You're saying you're bored with your name? Haheh!

Jade: Don't laugh! No, I'm not bored with my name, or anything. It's just an interesting change!

Jade tried to explain herself through the laughter. Jade smiles but throws a tantrum by distancing herself to the other side of the sidewalk from Hailey. Hailey grabs onto Jade's shoulder and arm, resting her head on her collarbone.

Hailey: I love you Jade, but you are so weird!

Jade just smiles and shakes her head until Hailey stands upright and removes her hands.

They come to the four way split at the end of the sidewalk to the school. They would both turn left here, but today Rain chooses to go right. Jade tugs a little at her panda bag across her chest.

Jade: I have to go. I'm going to town to do some shopping.

Hailey: You could have told me! I could have gone with you. I don't have any money on me and I hate window shopping.

Jade: Oh, sorry. Maybe we can go another time.

Hailey: How about this Sunday?

Jade looks at her and hums.

Hailey: Oh, that's right! You can't do anything on Sunday's. I keep forgetting that. How about next Friday?

Jade: I'll have to see if I'll be doing anything. Probably not.

Hailey: Ok.

Hailey raises her hand and waves like she's waving to a cute, small mouse. Jade does the same.

Hailey: I'll see you on Monday.

They high five with those hands.

Jade: Bye.

After they part ways, Hailey turns around and calls out.

Hailey: Don't forget to ask your parents!

Jade looks back.

Jade: I won't.

Hailey: Ok, have a nice weekend!

Jade: You too!

Speaking of her parents, Jade calls home to her mom on her cell phone.

Jade: Hey, I'm going shopping afterschool; I'll be home by four o' clock.

Mom: Uuuh… What are you going shopping for?

Jade can tell her mom doesn't approve of this.

Jade: I'm just getting clothes.

Mom: That's fine; I don't have a problem with that but… I wish you would have told me sooner. In the future, can you tell me before?

Jade: Yea.

Mom: Is your brother and sister on their way home?

Jade: School hasn't ended yet, mom. They should be soon.

Mom: Alright, be safe sweetie. Call if you're going to be back late.

Jade: Ok.

Jade waits at the transport stop to take a public bus to the edge of town. Once she gets there, she wanders the isles of tall buildings almost at a loss.

Jade: Hmm… the problem is where do I start? I can't go into shops that everyone is familiar with, and I don't have that much cash on me. I'll have to find some cheap place no one really knows about.

She goes down streets she's never gone down through before.

The starting store that looks suitable is called Red Scratch. Inside, she notices the lean and gnashing atmosphere. Hardcore music plays in the background overhead to set the mood for shoppers. First things first: shirts. She finds the area where they are inhabited. A bright yellow, shredded tank top stands out.

Jade: Too punk.

She decides to leave the shirts for now and look at the hoodies. There are leather, studded jackets, long coats, and several vests. Jade finds a purple and black striped high waist hoodie. The color purple entices her to take it off of the rack. The sleeves are shortened to the elbow and the color black, with silver grey faux fur lining the hood. She takes her own worn hoodie off and tries it on. She walks over to a standing mirror and looks at the perfect fit. Before she had to examine it from the mirror, she already knew she was in love with it.

The price of it is $22.99, which is alright. She takes that and browses through the bottom apparel. The jeans are torn with threads and chains hanging off. The skirts and shorts are way short with netting and extra material for design. This isn't Jade's style at all, but, is it Rain's? No, Rain isn't torn up or sensual.

The shoe wear is indeed interesting without a question. Heavy boots, high heeled boots, both of the two combined into pairs of sneakers, extravagant heel shoes, and flat sneakers. She finds a pair of casual, white leather, mid-calf winter boots with black soles and laces. They have slight elevation to them when she puts them on, but none the less she takes its clearance price of $12.99. On the way to the counter, she picks up a nice, plain brown leather wrist cuff for $9.99. They are all stuffed into a large plastic black bag and paid for.

Now, to find another store. This one is harder to find. In a lot of the places they sold generic name brands or the prices are out of her price range. Further down the street, stores are deficient. Still, she kept scanning the buildings for indications of a clothing shop.

Just before she plans on heading back, there is a small corner shop called, Beneatheyard. The music in this shop has a quick tempo base with electronic effects and the voice of a young woman singing in charm. The shoppers are women who look to be no older than twenty eight years old. With an overall view, the style of the attire is bold, yet classy. Like what you would see worn by late night dancing women, except not too revealing or suggestive.

She indulges herself on the clothing, trying on a lot of loose, off shoulder tops, small skirts, and various kinds of leg wear. She comes across a snow white, tube mini dress, along with a small, black, folded skirt underneath with dark grey thigh high stockings. All together, the price comes out to be about $47. She's spent less than $100 dollars on this new look, which is cheaper than the price of a single item of clothing of some popular clothes line or designer bag.

Jade: Something still isn't right.

She can wear a complete new trend of clothes, but still look like the girl she's always been. Fragile and reserved. What could it be? Is it her glasses? Jade can't help but wear them because of her not so perfect vision. She's too afraid to try contacts because they have a reputation of being a painful hassle and her eyes are so very sensitive. Her vision isn't bad enough that she can't go a day or two without wearing glasses. It's a habit just to wear them every day.

Jade: I know what it is.

It takes Jade a while to venture back into the parts of town she is familiar with. She goes into a store called Rework Dominations. The shop is busy with every employee at the stations working with clients; the recipients having their hair rinsed, cut, or dried. Jade waits at the front desk, looking around to the amazing white marble floor, bright blue chairs, multi colored walls, mirror ceiling, and wall photos. She notices every employee is wearing a similar uniform: white shirt with black dress pants and sophisticated black heels with a black apron tied at their neck and waist holding hair tools. It didn't take much longer for a rushed familiar colored woman to assist her.

Jade: Hey Ebony!

Ebony: Hey baby girl.

Ebony lets out a hard, exhausted sigh.

Ebony: I'm about to just die flat out on the floor. There's just too much going on today!

Ebony shakes her head and strokes the cornrows the lead up to the standing afro on the back of her head. As if making sure not a single hair is out of place.

Ebony: So what's up with you, what did you need?

Jade: Is my sister working?

Ebony: Yea, she's just on her break in the lounge.

Ebony points behind, to the hall down the center leading to the back of the salon.

Ebony: Hold on; just let me go speak with Karman to see if it's alright for you to go back there. She's the boss. I don't want to hear no fuss cause' I let you back there. I'll be right back.

Ebony storms off with her heels clanking on the marble. Jade looks down at the bags she has in both hands, her arms growing a little sore.

Soon, the manager comes with Ebony to see Jade. Karman is pale white with refined makeup that makes her blue eyes pop out and her lips are a rosy red. Her bleach blonde hair is short and wavy, making her look like a bright and jolly individual.

Karman: Haven't I seen you before? You're… Desiree!

Jade: No, that's my younger sister.

Karman: Oh, so then you're Jade, right?

Jade: Yes.

Karman: Your hair is so long!

Ebony: I know, isn't it?

Ebony runs her hand down Jade's ends and examines them.

Ebony: You need to come here more often. Are you gonna' get your sister to do your hair?

Jade: Yea.

Ebony: How did you want it cut?

Karman: You should get it cut shorter. About up to here.

Karman draws an invisible line at Jade's collarbone.

Ebony: Yea, that would go better with her face shape. With maybe some bangs that go over to the right.

Karman: Make the front shorter than the back.

Jade feels like a small child being fussed over by adults.

Jade: You should tell her to do that for me.

Karman: Honey, is that what you want?

Jade: Yea.

Karman: Alrighty! You can go sit at her station over there. I'll let her know her adorable baby sister is here and she needs to stop hiding in the back and do some work.

Karman winks and smiles like a jokester. Jade blushes as she plops herself in the hydraulic barber chair and drops her bags at her feet. Ebony gets back to work on cutting a woman's hair at the station next door to her.

Ebony: How old are you now, Jade? 16?

Jade: 18.

Ebony: Really? I had no idea. Time flies by so fast. You make me feel so damn old! Did you graduate from school?

Jade: No, not yet. The school year is about halfway over.

Ebony: Alright, alright. What are you going to do after school?

Jade: I'm thinking about going to an arts school somewhere around here.

Ebony: My cousin is into that. She goes to the Cornish College of Arts. Yea, she likes doing that stuff a lot. I think you'll be really good. What kind of art are you interested in?

Jade: I'm into cartoons and anime. I want to do animation.

Ebony: You into that weird, Japanese anime stuff? Well, you go head'. Just remember me once you get famous, alright?

Jade laughs and sways the chair from side to side.

Jade: You remember me once YOU get famous.

Ebony: Trust me girl, if I'm going to ever be famous, it ain't gonna' be for cutting hair.

Jade is squeezed so hard from behind at that moment that her breath is knocked out of her. It is the affectionate hug of her older sister.

Jade: Chanel!

Chanel kisses Jade on her cheek several times before letting go.

Chanel: Wacha' doin' baby girl!

Chanel twirls the seat around so Jade is facing her. Jade notices a change in her hair. It is so long with blonde streaks going down the front of it. She no longer has distinct bangs sweeping over her sharp brows.

Chanel: How come you never came to say "Hi" before?

Jade: I've been busy with school.

Chanel: Bull shit, don't lie to me. You never even text me either!

Jade: You never text me!

Chanel: That's cause' I've been busy with work and all this other stuff!

Jade: Exactly!

Chanel: Ok, I see how it is. I see how you are.

Chanel eyes Jade in sham.

Jade: I promise whenever I'm not busy I'll come visit.

Chanel: Shut up and let's get your hair did.

Jade grins as she is swung around to see her own reflection in the mirror.

Chanel: So what you want is your hair cut short?

Jade: Not too short though.

Chanel: I'll keep the back longer and give you some bang. That sound good?

Jade: Yea.

Chanel: What do you know? I'm a hairdresser. I'll do what I want.

Chanel cocks an eyebrow and stares at Jade, as if she said that by accident. This is Chanel's usual silly self, always making people smile and laugh. She's a beautiful woman, which gets her get away from people thinking she is odd.

Right away, Chanel puts a salon drape over Jade and combs hair a hundred times; it seems like, before cutting.

Chanel: Are you still dating that boy?

Jade: Christian? Barely.

Chanel: That don't sound right.

Jade: He's just so lazy! He never comes to school and never wants to do any work. He can't even text me.

Chanel: He's no good. Why are you still with him?

Jade: Well, I don't mind staying friends with him but I know once I break up with him I'll never talk to him again.

Chanel: Tell him you still want to be friends then!

Jade: I will, but he probably won't want to be.

Chanel: He's not worth it. Listen to me Jade; there are other guys out there that will treat you better.

Jade: Thanks.

Chanel: So, what else is new?

Jade almost feels sad for her hair, looking down at the severed locks.

Jade: I went shopping today for new clothes. I'm getting a completely new style.

Chanel: Where did you go shopping at?

Jade: I went to a lot of places. I bought stuff from Red Scratch and Beneatheyard.

Chanel and Ebony look up at each other and smile.

Ebony: That's our place!

Chanel: We go to Beneatheyard all the time. What are you doing shopping at a place like that? You better show me what you got.

Jade: I can try it on for you.

Chanel: Will mom and dad approve?

Jade: They'll approve everything except for the mini skirt. I'll just wear leggings under them or some pants until I get to school.

Chanel: What's Red Scratch?

Jade: It's along the same street. It's this punk place that sells a lot of leather and studded stuff.

Ebony: You got yourself some leather? Oh lord.

Jade: No, I didn't get anything leather! Well, I got a leather armband… and shoes.

Chanel: Why are you going for a new style all of a sudden?

Jade: You promise not to laugh?

Chanel: Just tell me!

Jade: I'm kind of Rainventing myself. Like, changing almost everything about me.

Chanel: That's no different from when I was around your age. That's just a phase a lot of teenagers go through.

Jade: Then how come it seems like I'm the only one going through it?

Chanel: You're just that much weirder than everyone else.

Ebony: Chanel! Don't be mean to your sister! I'll kick her in the face for you if you want, Jade.

Chanel: I'm just saying! Maybe it's because they've already gone through the change and you're used to them being that way.

Ebony: Look at her, trying to be smart. You don't know nothing, Chanel.

Chanel: I know where you sleep.

Ebony: That's because we live in the same house dummy! You're so dumb. Actually, you're the weird one; you make Jade look completely normal.

Chanel takes a few more snips at Jade's hair.

Chanel: Voila!

She throws the drape off of Jade and lets her gaze at herself in the mirror.

Jade: Wow.

She can't believe how different she looks now. She could fit into a crowd of obscene people, but there's something about it that makes her look innocent. Now, she looks far from fragile and reserved.

Chanel: You know what would be so cute? If you had a blonde streak going down the side of your bang.

Ebony: You just want her to have blonde in her hair like you do.

Chanel: No I don't! Look.

Chanel turns Jade to face Ebony.

Chanel: From here—to all the way down here

Chanel points from the top of Jade's frontal head, down the side to the end of her bang.

Ebony: I think it could be cute. What do you think, Jade?

Jade: Yea, I want that.

The thought of appearing even more different encourages her to go for it.

Chanel takes out strips of tin foil and a medium sized streaking brush. She mixes the bleach formula and brushes it into several layers of her hair, wrapping it in the foil after and leaving it for a set time. After the time is up, she washes is out of Jade's hair, leaving a vibrant light shade of blonde in her hair. Jade admires it from a hand held mirror.

Jade: I love it! Thank you so much.

Chanel: Don't thank me. That cost an extra fifteen bucks.

Jade: What!

Chanel: Fine. The bleach is on me. Just pay for the haircut.

Jade: How much was that?

Chanel: $35.

Jade: For just a cut? This stuff is expensive.

Chanel: Plus a tip. We gotta' make a living somehow!

Ebony is done with her clients and comes over to check it out.

Ebony: That looks so rocking! I like that a lot.

Chanel: Get up and show me the clothes you bought.

Chanel grabs the mirror from her. Jade stands up and collects her bags. She shies away into the ladies restroom and changes into her outfit, seeing it put together for the first time. It goes together a lot better than she expected. The style is eye-catching and chic, yet only revealing the appeal of her upper thighs. Her hairstyle brings it to a cute punk style and gives a lot of energy to her being.

She presents herself before Ebony and Chanel, searching for their opinions on it.

Ebony: I love your boots! Did you get them at Beneatheyard?

Jade: No, Red Scratch.

Chanel: Do you need to wear the jacket? Let me see it off.

Jade takes it off.

Ebony: The jacket gives it some color, but it looks great with or without it.

Chanel: I'd wear it without the jacket to a party. That's perfect for school though. I like that style, where did you see it at?

Jade shrugs.

Jade: I made it up. I just tried things on.

Ebony: You gotta' go shopping with me sometime and get me something like that.

Jade beams, knowing it's a definite hit.

Jade: Yea, I can do that for you—Oh!

She remembers her restricted time.

Jade: What time is it?

Ebony: 6:26.

Jade: I have to go!

Chanel: Gotta' head home?

Jade: Yea, I told mom I'd be home in an hour. That was for 4 o' clock.

Chanel: Alwite lil pwincess! Let's get you outta' hewr'!

Jade doesn't have time to change back into her regular clothes. She leaves the store speed walking to the bus stop, almost throwing her bags in front of her. She drops her bags on the bench to take out her phone and calls home.

Jade: Hello? Sorry mom, I got stuck at Chanel's work talking… Yea, I'm coming home right now.

A hard shoulder collides with her outstretched elbow, throwing her cell phone from her hand. It crashes several feel away and skids across the rough gravel.

Jade: Hey!

The guy who had caused this apologizes with pure regret. He runs off and chases down her phone, checking the damage. When Jade receives her phone back, the screen is inactive with the glass covering cracked. Even pressing the power button, it won't turn on.

The boy has faded, tan hair that almost covers his eyes. Being shocked of the sudden destruction of her phone, Jade stares into his blue eyes until another outsider comes and interrupts him.

?: Are you ok hun?

A boy of an Asian ethnicity comes to her aid. His quick voice is high and sharp. The first thing she notices of him is his spiked, black hair with bright red ends at the top. He sees the damage to her phone and gets irate.

?: Look at this! Can't you see there's all this space for you to walk past? What are you walking over here for? Why don't you watch where you're going? Are you blind, deaf, and stupid? What is your name, boy? Don't you think you're getting out of this! What is your name I say!

?: Vinnie. Are you friends?

?: No, mother fucker! We don't need to be. I just saw the monstrosity that you just did and somebody needs to help this poor girl out. She don't even know what to say to you.

Vinnie: I don't this really concerns you.

?: It don't matter who is concerns, you owe this girl a new phone!

The next thing Jade notices of this Asian is his boisterous femininity. He acts like an assertive black woman.

Vinnie: Ok! I'll do that, fuck! Can I talk to her, please?

?: Go head'.

He folds his arms and allows Vinnie to speak.

Vinnie: I'll give you my number. How much does your phone cost?

Jade: I don't know, my dad bought it for me. I'll find out.

Vinnie: Do you have anything you can write?

Jade: No.

?: Here.

The Asian digs into his own black leather schoolbag for a paper and pen. He tears the paper in half and gives her a piece and a pen.

Vinnie: 540-552-2893.

?: 2-8-9-3.

The Asian had written down the number also.

?: You got it?

Jade: Yea. Thank you.

Vinnie + ?: You're welcome.

Both boys look at each other.

?: Ain't no one thanking YOU! You just completely obliterated her damn phone!

The bus pulls in and puffs to a stop. The feminine fellow goes off to collect his bag and books to get on the bus.

Vinnie: Call me when you know.

Vinnie continues his stroll down the street. Jade gathers her bags and heads onto the bus. From his claimed seat, the Asian motions to her. She sits next to him just before the bus accelerates.

?: By the way, my name is Sheng Chi. What's your name?

Jade stops herself before saying anything.

Jade: Rain.

Sheng: Rain—?

Jade: Pearson.

Jade keeps her last name the same.

Sheng: This is such an unfortunate situation, but it's nice to meet you.

His stern, scary appearance had turned soft and kind. His nice smile hides his dark pupils through his squinted eyes.

Jade: It's nice to meet you too. Why did you yell at him like that?

Sheng: Cause', you know, I know if somebody ran into ME like that, clearly on purpose; or not—regardless, it doesn't matter… and SHATTERED my cell phone, I wouldn't be standing there not saying a thing to them.

Jade: Thanks a lot. I was just so surprised, it happened so fast.

Sheng: I know, I was too. I was sitting there at the bus stop and I saw you come along on your phone, then he knocked into you, and you didn't know what to say, I was like OH MY GOD! I gotta' help her out, she don't know how to handle this.

Jade: I have to hide this from my parents.

Sheng: Why? It's not like it's your own fault.

Jade: I don't think they would believe that I got hit so hard my phone broke like this. It's just until I can get a new one.

Sheng: Oh, yea…

Sheng nods, accepting the explanation.

Sheng: So where are you from?

Jade: I'm from around Madrona.

Sheng: I live down in Atlantic. Do you go to Nova?

Jade: No, I go to Braxton Dane.

Sheng: Oh, really! I heard that school is the shit! I wish I went there. Do you like it?

Jade: Yea, it's nice. Everything is still new.

Sheng: Now I can say I actually know someone who goes to that school.

Jade: What school do you go to?

Sheng: I… I go to O'Dea High School.

Sheng acts like he's delivering bad news.

Jade: I don't think I've ever heard of that school.

Sheng: Probably because it's an all-boys school.

Somehow, that just about explains Sheng to Jade.

Jade: Do you like it?

Sheng: Pshh! O'Dea? Hell no! Girl, are you kidding me? That school is a joke! I don't even like talking to anyone from that school. Like, seriously, I don't even listen to anyone. I'm just jamming out with my music all day. People always tell me to shut the fuck up cause' my singing be too loud. I'm just like, I don't give a shit! Really, I don't.

Sheng's ostentatious acting keeps making Jade chuckle.

Jade: What kind of music do you listen to?

Sheng: I listen to a little bit of everything. Except country. I don't do country. So if you like country, I'm sorry, but we're going to have some problems.

Jade: I HATE country.

Sheng: Thank god. I also don't really like screaming music either. Yelling, screeching, growling; I don't touch that stuff.

Jade: I used to listen to that, but not anymore.

Sheng: Have you heard of Miscue Mocha?

Jade: No.

Sheng: You are missing OUT! Do you want to hear her?

Jade: Sure.

Sheng takes his Apple IPod Classic out from his bag and gives her an ear bud to listen with. The music is Instrumental with a woman's strong, brilliant voice. Sheng shimmies his shoulders and hums along to it, singing several words aloud. He matches very pitch, as well as the singer herself.

Jade: You're a very good singer.

Sheng laughs embarrassed.

Sheng: Thanks, I guess. Do you like this song?

Jade: Yea, it's alright. What was the name again?

Sheng: Miscue Mocha.

Jade: Miss-Q Mocha.

Sheng: No, no, not Miss-Q—Miscue.

Jade still looks confused.

Sheng: Do you want me to call you? So I can help you find her and you don't accidently find something else?

Jade: That would be great. Thanks again.

Sheng laughs and Jade wonders why he is.

Sheng: I'm sorry, but you're just so damn cute.

Jade: What?

Sheng: I mean, don't take this the wrong way but, I feel like I want to help you out. You're too nice for your own good! But for real, if you were as loud and obnoxious as me, I probably wouldn't like you at all. If anything, I hate girls who are as loud and obnoxious as I am. Don't ask me why, it just flies that way. Am I bothering you? Like, I know a lot of people find me very annoying. Is this too much?

Sheng changes subject so fast, his abundance of energy wears Jade out.

Jade: No, not at all.

Sheng: You don't have to lie, just tell me straight up if I'm bothering you; you're not interested; you want me to fuckoff—

Jade: No, I don't.

Jade laughs.

Jade: You're really funny.

Sheng: I'm glad you think that. It's just that I haven't actually talked to someone like this in a long time. I have a lot of dick guy friends I don't like to talk to and not many girlfriends. You know? It's like I haven't talked to any REAL people in so long. And I just want to say that you're VERY nice, even though we just met. Do you understand me? I'm sorry if this is weird.

Jade: I understand. It's not weird at all!

Sheng: So did you want me to have your number? Or…

Jade: Yea

When it comes to Jade's stop, she leaves humored from his cunning remarks. Just before she steps off the bus, Sheng calls out.

Sheng: Bye, Rain! I'll call you soon.

Jade can't keep herself from smiling on the way home. Due to her change, and bad luck, she's met new people. Whether they are worthwhile people to associate with doesn't matter right now. What does matter is she's already made a working change in her life that she knows in the end will change her life forever.

She gets into her house as quiet as possible. She runs up to her room once she knows her mom is in the kitchen and can't see her. Her brother and sister are both enveloped in their own rooms. By eight o' clock she scrounges for information about her Sprint HTC EVO cell phone from her laptop. She finds out the total cost of a brand new one. With the house phone, she dials up Vinnie. She remembers the look of the back of his tan hair when he ran after her phone.

Vinnie: Hello?

Jade: Hey, this is that chick you ran into today. Rain.

Vinnie: Oh, yea, hey. So anyway, what was with that gay guy? I don't know if he was just defending you or wanted to have an excuse to talk to me for his butt fucking. Now he has my number and I'm just waiting for a text or call. It's fucking annoying.

Jade can tell he is dwelling on the incident and is blowing off some steam. She hadn't thought about that though. Why did Sheng take his number?

Jade: Sorry about that. I don't know him that well. I just met him today.

Vinnie: I hope I don't ever have to deal with him again. I still feel bad about busting your phone. I don't know where my head was at when that happened.

Jade: I just need a replacement soon before my parents find out.

Vinnie: Name your price.

Jade: Since the phone won't even turn on, I have to get a completely new one. It's around $500.

Vinnie: Holy shit…

There is a long pause.

Jade:… Hello?

Vinnie: I'm still here. That's a lot for a cell phone.

Jade: That's why I'm dead if my parents find out.

Vinnie: I won't be able to give it to you all at once. It could take a little over a month, or just a few weeks.

Jade: Oh… That's fine I guess.

Vinnie: Here's a thought… I could give you the money that I can get and give it to you when I can, then if you can raise the rest of the amount with your own money and buy the phone, I'll pay you off that amount in the end. So you can get the phone as soon as possible.

Jade: I like that idea.

Vinnie: Where can I meet you for the transaction?

Jade doesn't trust this guy enough to meet him alone on the streets again. It's obvious she can't let him know where she lives. She doesn't own a P.O box or have any place he can leave it for her to pick up. If she got him to give it to Chanel at the salon to deliver, Chanel would become involved. Chanel has a bad record of keeping anything to herself. The word of Jade's broken phone would spread like a cloud of smoke and after not much longer, her parents would know.

However, if it were to be at school, there are a lot of administrators and policemen around on watch. She could go home with her siblings in her brother's car so that he can't follow her home… by foot. It's the safest bet she has.

Jade: How about at my high school, Braxton Dane.

Vinnie: … That place, huh?

Jade: Do you know where it is?

Vinnie: Yea, yea… I'll find you there. Just make sure that annoying punk isn't around.

Jade: He won't.

. . . . . . . . . .

On Saturday, Jade spends most of the day playing a videogame with her younger sister. They play as little characters going through a series of mazes and battles from the plasma screen TV in the living room. They have a blast making each other laugh from making silly comments and such.

Jade: Desiree, can you please stop hurting me! We're never going to get through this level.

Desiree: I want to do it!

Even though Desiree is only a year and a few months apart in age from Jade, she looks to be older and is more outgoing. She only looks older because she is taller. Now that Jade has her hair cut in a kind of suited way, they look to be the same age.

Desiree is such a child when it comes to videogames. She always spends extra time fooling around than completing the game. Jade is a smart game player; there isn't a game she can't beat.

In the afternoon, the house phone rings. They leave it for their mom to pick up. Her voice echoes from the kitchen.

Mom: Rain? I'm sorry, there isn't anyone living here by that name… Yes, this is the Pearson residence. May I ask who this is?

Jade freezes the game in a snap and sprints from the couch.

Jade: Mom, mom, mom, mom!

Mom: Yes?

Jade: That's for me!

Jade receives the wireless house phone.

Jade: Sorry, she… she was just kidding. I did that to her on some important call, so she does this to me whenever there is a call for me.

Jade's mom had already left and didn't hear her lie.

Sheng: I was like, what the fuck! That was slick. I actually believed her! Anyway, what you been doing?

Jade: I'm playing a game with my younger sister.

Speaking of that, Jade goes back into the living room where Desiree sat glaring at her, thinking Jade is talking to her usual dorky friends from school. In a sort of confliction, Jade attempts to create a happy-medium.

Jade: Can I put you on speaker? It's just my sister with me.

Sheng: Uuhm… sure? Why not? I don't care.

Jade can now continue playing with Desiree and talking to Sheng.

Jade: Ok, we can hear you.

Sheng: Hey.

Desiree: Hi!

Sheng: Is that your sister? How old is she?

Jade: 16.

Desiree nudges Jade and says hushed,

Desiree: Who is that?

Jade: Sheng. I met him yesterday.

Even though Sheng's voice is high, over the phone you can tell it is a guy's voice.

Sheng: What's her name?

Desiree: Desiree.

Sheng: That's a gorgeous name, Desiree. You guys have the prettiest names I have ever heard.

Desiree: Are you Japanese? Your name sound like it is.

Sheng: I'm CHINESE. I was born in China and moved here when I was like, twelve.

Desiree: So are you bilingual?

Sheng: BI WHAT?

Sheng snaps like she just said something insulting.

Desiree: LINGUAL. Can you speak Chinese?

Sheng: Oh… Yea I speak Chinese. My mother still doesn't know English very well, so I better know my Chinese.

Desire: Could you say a sentence in Chinese?

Sheng:… Like what?

Desire: Say… "I popped a teddy bear's balloon."

Sheng chuckles, a little surprised.

Sheng: What? No! Anyway… Rain, did you call that ass face, Vinnie?

Jade looks around for her mother's ear range.

Jade: Sshh!

Sheng: What? What the fuck! You can't not call his bitch ass up!

Jade: Sshh! Could you stop cussing? My mom could hear.

Sheng: Oh! I thought you were trying to make me shut up about calling Vinnie because you didn't want to or something. Sorry, I know I'm bad. I try to stop myself but people always try to get me to say something, you know? I try to calm myself down but eventually I'm just like, fuck it!... I apologize, I'll stop. So, did you call him or not?

Jade: Yea, I did.

Sheng: Please tell me you weren't all sweet and kind to him! What happened? What did you say? Tell me!

Desiree: Who's Vinnie?

Jade: Uuhm…

Jade decides to answer Sheng first, but she has to speak in a veiled memorandum so her sister wouldn't catch what is being meant.

Jade: He's going to get me what he can as soon as possible. I'm going to make up for the rest of it so I can get it sooner. In the end, he's still going to get it all to me.

Every bit of that sounds very wrong to Desiree.

Desiree: WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO? Are you getting,

She whispers the word,

Desiree: Drugs?

Jade: NO!

Desiree: Ooh.. Heh! Then what's going on?

Sheng: Is your sister cool enough to not tell?

Desiree: We ALWAYS tell each other everything. We never give off each other's secrets!

This is true except for the "tell-everything" part. They don't tell each other things that have been done until a while after, when they can't keep the secret in any longer. Some things still haven't been shared.

Jade: I'll tell you everything later, Desiree.

Desiree: You better!

Jade: Sheng… Can I ask you something?

Sheng: Rain, never ask to ask.

Jade: Why did you take Vinnie's number?

Sheng: In case there were problems you couldn't handle. Honestly, you should know I'm out here trying to help you. What did you think; I got his number for my own personal gain? Because I wanted to talk to him? He's sexy-fine, but I wouldn't go for him. He's jack.

The awkward in the room can be sliced into a million pieces. Jade and Desiree can't even look at each other with the strange expressions plastered on their faces.

Desiree: Did he just…

Jade grabs for the phone, having it hop from hand to hand out of balance. She manages to grab hold of it and smash the buttons to take it off of speakerphone.

Jade: So, Sheng! Uuh—who are your friends at O'Dea? I mean, you do have friends, right? NOT THAT I'M ASSUMING YOU DON'T! You said you don't really talk to anyone. I'm sure you have a lot of friends; you were probably just being modest.

Now Jade is the one rambling on, just like him.

Desiree: O'Dea? That school's for boys!

Jade squeezes her eyes shut and growls while holding a hand over the phone microphone.

Jade: Shut up!

Jade clamps the phone over her ear.

Sheng: Hell yea, I know people! EVERYONE knows ME. I'm cool with everyone, but I have two best friends: Jermaine and Tyke. They are the coolest people you can ever meet. Let me just say that Jermaine—he's black, but I swear to God he is the whitest son of a beach you will ever meet. Tyke is really out there. They both are a blast in a ball, but Tyke is kind of awkward. He's literally not afraid to go up to strangers and make a complete ass out of himself. As long as they're laughing or giving him attention, he doesn't care.

Jade's voice strains of a difficult emotion.

Jade: I'll have to meet them sometime.

The thought of all three of them hugging around each other floods her mind. She pictures the three them stepping over boundaries with each other; opening themselves to their company. It's sickening to think, but nevertheless, it is a life choice and Jade accepts that—to a limit.

Sheng: No doubt! I think you guys should meet. Do you want to hang out next weekend?

Jade: Doing what?

Sheng: Whatever the furry fits we want! We're young, let's get out there!

Jade:… Ok, sure. Let's do it.

Sheng: Great, next weekend!

Jade give a weak laugh.


	3. Episode 2: Complications

Complications

Episode II

Desiree sits Indian style on Jade's bed looking down at the ruined touch screen cell phone. Jade paces around her bedroom having had finished explaining everything that had happened yesterday regarding Vinnie and Sheng.

Desiree: Hopefully you can get this replaced soon. I can help you pay for it if I get my money back.

Jade: Yea, I can get you your money back. I think I have $220 left from shopping.

Desiree: I have, like, $50. Maybe we can get dad to give us our allowances. It's almost the next month.

Jade still roams the room without glancing at her. Desiree takes this chance to discuss the previous events.

Desiree: He kept calling you Rain. Why?

Jade pauses. It was never intentioned for her sibling to find this out so soon.

Jade: It's… It's just this stupid name I came up with. I figured since I'm getting a new look, I should have a new name. Of course, I'm not going to go to school and make my friends to call me Rain.

Desiree: Why have a new name then? So you can go around and meet these people without them knowing who you really are?

Jade: It IS me. Don't you get it!

Desiree: Not really…

Jade: I know you won't understand… not yet.

Desiree: You're just being weird. You make it sound like you have a split personality. That's a disorder, you know.

Jade: I don't have a disorder! I'm being myself, no matter who I'm with. It's… I'm… Whatever never mind that! I'm just going to go along with this. I might end up changing my name to Rain for real. Just, don't tell anyone about this.

Desiree: Your life is your life. It doesn't bother or concern me. Besides, I have lots of gay guy friends! They're the greatest to have!

Jade feels a tad uncomfortable.

Jade: Really?

Desiree: Yea! You don't have to worry about flirting or trying to impress them. They have the greatest style tips and the best guy advice! They usually always tell the truth. If your new hairstyle is ugly and you ask them for their opinion, they'll tell you it looks terrible. It hurts, but it's the truth and they really help out. It's really awkward when you both like the same guy though...

Jade: Oh my…

Jade stops walking and rests on the bed across from Desiree.

Jade: I'm glad we had this talk. Anyway, don't worry about everything strange that's going on with me. As long as I don't end up in a really dark place l or anything, I'm fine. I think just think my life is going to get a lot more interesting now.

Desiree: Oh boy! You know what interesting is, right?

Jade: … No?

Desiree: Drama, drama, drama!

Desiree throws her arms up and falls to her side on the mattress. Jade bursts with laughter.

Jade: You're so dumb!... Now get out of my room.

Desiree: But your bed is so comfy! Can't I watch the new episode of Wicked Wicker on your TV?... and fall asleep in the process?

Jade can't say no to this since it won't bother her. There is also the obligation of owing Desiree for the way she is handling this obscure business. She hands Desiree the remote to the small television standing on the oak dresser across from the foot of her bed.

. . . . . . . . . .

In the heart of the Seattle city a tall young man strides the busy sidewalk. He wears a red, zipped up, even cap jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and dark, slim jeans. His light brown hair is pushed up at the front and falls down the sides of his face with spiked out ends. His low thick eyebrows shade his slim, green eyes, giving him a mystique watch of the people around him. His chiseled jaw and stout cheekbones gives him a model look. He seems to go unnoticed by everyone.

The cell phone in his jean pocket goes off. He looks at the caller. It's Katniss Beau. He answers after a few more rings.

?: What is it?

Katniss: I don't want to say this is your fault … Just listen, Vincent… because of all the things we went through… my parents think I'm "unstable". They want me to go to public school and meet people. You know, to make friends and all that. They said they're going to put me on psychological treatment if I don't get any better.

Vincent halts in total astonishment.

Katniss: I'm only telling you this so you know.

Vincent: … I understand that you have no control over this, but it's for the best. Let your parents take care of you and get better. If not for yourself, then do it for people who care for you.

Katniss: Don't you care?

Vincent: I care for your well-being, but I don't care for you as a person.

Katniss: I understand that, but I care about you. I never stopped caring about you. Can we work this out?

Vincent: Your life is your life and my life is my own. Neither of us can handle trying to attempt friendship or anything like that right now. Things have been left unsettled and it's unhealthy for us to get into that because it might get … dangerous. Especially for your health. Do you get that, Katness?

There is silence on the other end for a moment.

Katness: You're being totally unreasonable.

Sobs come from her.

Katness: We don't have to be together, but you can't go on ignoring me like this!

Vincent: For what you did to me, ignoring you is the kindest thing for me to do. I could go out and tell everyone what a selfish, lying cheat you are. But I'm not, because that's not what I'm about. That's not what I'm going to teach everyone, that exploiting someone for revenge is ok to do. However, if you are stupid enough to try to push me for it, then I will go ahead and reveal to EVERYONE who you really are.

Katness: … I'm—I'm sorry, Vince. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so, so stupid. I don't know what I was doing.

Vincent: Stop right there. I'm not about to dig up the past with you. I'm over it—I'm advising you to do so as well. So from now on, don't call me, text me, or message me ever again. I won't answer to any of them. So just, move on with your life already.

He ends the call right there.

Vincent: This is total bull shit. I was so close to being done with this.

On the elevator ride up to his apartment, he receives a text from Diamond Roy.

Diamond: Can you stop fooling around with Katniss? She comes to me every time you bitch her out and I have to listen to all your guys' crap.

Vincent texts back.

Vincent: You don't have to stand her ranting. I've finally had it with all her baggage. She's like a puppy; you can kick them away all you want, but they keep coming back.

Diamond: Blah, blah, blah! Vincent: the attention whore. Go blog about it! You know all you're doing is giving her excuses to complain about you.

Vincent: What else is there to do? I've tried everything to make her leave me alone!

Diamond: You both need to understand each other and make amends.

Vincent: I understand everything. She cheated on me and stole from me. That's unforgivable. I don't want anything to do with her anymore.

Diamond: I don't know what else to tell you. But I'm warning you, it won't be much longer until this entire thing blows up publicly.

Vincent: I know, but it is what it is. I'm not going to hide or deny the truth. I've done nothing wrong. I'm the innocent one.

Diamond: Let the blog wars begin! Maybe the people who follow yours and Katness' blogs can tell you who's right and who's wrong.

Vincent: I'm the one who's right.

Vincent puts his phone away and unlocks his apartment door. His housemate is sitting on the computer chair, typing away before the computer monitor. He stops and puts his attention on Vincent.

Vincent's housemate—is Vinnie. Vinnie spins in the office chair to face him.

Vinnie: Welcome home, Vince! I missed you so much! I left you some yummy dinner on the table. You better hurry up and eat it before it gets cold.

Vinnie is mocking the role of a house wife and has in fact done nothing for him.

Vincent covers his own eyes and throws himself on the cushioned loveseat.

Vincent: I can't ever stop getting myself into all of this crap!

Vinnie: It's Katniss, isn't it?

Vinnie knows it all. Nothing about this surprises or intrigues him.

Vincent: She had the nerve to just now call me and try to make me have sympathy towards her because her parents are making her go to a public school.

Vinnie: What school?

Vincent: A nice one that her rich parents like, probably. I don't care.

Vinnie: Speaking of high schools, I've got some news. There's this girl, Rain, I ran into last week. I knocked into her so hard that I broke her $500 cell phone and I'm paying to replace it. I'm going to Braxton Dane High School tomorrow to give her the money I have.

Vincent laughs out loud.

Vincent: Everything about that is terrible. You better hide your face at that school. The students probably know all about you.

Vinnie: Yea… but what do they know! Could you come with me?

Vincent: What for?

Vinnie: There's this annoying gay kid that I'm afraid will be there.

Vincent: What do you want me to be, your gay shield? What does his sexuality matter anyway? It's not a contagion and there's nothing wrong with being gay.

Vinnie: It just makes me feel very uncomfortable.

Vincent: All you're doing is giving this chick money; I don't see the big deal.

Vinnie: I owe that girl for the inconvenience.

Vincent: What, are you taking her on a date?

Vinnie: No! I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll ask what she wants.

Vincent: Awh, that's so sweet of you.

Vinnie grins.

Vinnie: Shut up. She was really cool when I fucked up so bad. I owe her for that too.

Vincent: Ok, I'm going with you. I want to meet this girl you like.

Vinnie: It's not like that!

Vincent stands up

Vincent: Vinnie, I haven't seen you take an interest for a long while. Why not go for it?

Vinnie: I'm not into relationships like you are. I don't fall in love at first sight. I have to know a person personally for a while to decide that.

Vincent: Alright, get to know this girl. See what happens.

Vinnie: Maybe. If she's interested.

Vincent: That's my dog!

Vincent attacks Vinnie, catching him and nudging his head.

. . . . . . . . . .

Jade receives a house call in the morning, just before she is about to leave for school.

Jade: Hello?

Vinnie: It's Vinnie. What time do you get out of school?

Jade was waiting for this call all week.

Jade: I get out of class at 1:30.

Vinnie: I'll meet you then.

Jade: Ok, I'll be at the lunch benches outside.

Vinnie: So… did you want to hang out?

Jade is taken off guard.

Jade: Uhm… what do you mean?

Vinnie: I feel really bad about smashing your phone. I don't want you to think I'm an ass.

What to do. Is this something Jade should agree to? Would Rain go for it?

Vinnie: It's not going to just be the two of us. My roommate is coming with me.

Jade: I—Oh—Alright. What will we do? I have to be home by 3:45.

Vinnie: I was going to ask you.

Jade: Really? I don't know what there is to do. I don't really go out anywhere around here.

Vinnie: There's nothing much to do that you don't have to pay for. There's museums and sightseeing. I could show you around town. Have you ever been to the shoreline?

Jade: No, I haven't.

Vinnie: I'll make that a priority.

Jade: I can't wait to see it! Hey look, I gotta' go now. I'll see you later.

The next hours of school, Jade is kept on edge. There is excitement, yet nervousness for this outing. She's excited because she's using her new persona to make these acquaintances, but she's nervous because she's stepping out of her comfort zone and putting herself out there. This is something she is far from used to. To get through this, Jade has no choice but to rely on her Rain identity.

Jade goes to lunch at 1:00 as usual. She joins her group of four girl friends at the lunch table outside. Hailey is the first to notice Jade smiling with worried eyes.

Hailey: Are you ok, Jade? You've been acting weird all day.

?: Did you break up with Christian?

Jade: No, Ava! Why do you keep asking that?

Ava: Cause' you keep saying how bad things are. I thought you would have ended it by now.

Ava takes a bite of her cheese pizza she bought from the school cafeteria. Her hair is a nice, deep red that just touches down to her shoulders. Her bang hangs over her left brow and her hazel eyes widen as she opens her mouth to chomp the pizza. She talks with her mouth full of crust, sauce, and cheese.

Ava: Lulu said that to me the other day!

Lulu is black with African hair. It goes straight down to her chest, but it is stiff. She always has a clip in her hair to keep it held out of her face.

Lulu: Don't bring me into this!

Ava: Well, you did, didn't you?

Lulu: Yea, but that doesn't mean you can repeat what I say to you!

Jade: It's ok, I get it. I'm planning on ending it soon, don't worry.

Hailey: So then, what's going on?

Jade beams, getting ready to show off the plans she has with these fascinating people that they don't know.

Jade: I'm nervous for today. At 1:30, two people should be meeting me here.

Hailey: Who?

Jade: I know one of them. His name is Vinnie.

Ava: Vinnie who?

Jade: I don't know his last name.

Lulu: Could it be Vinnie Neal?

Jade: I don't know, maybe. Do you know him?

Lulu: No, but I've heard about him.

Jade: Heard what?

Lulu: He was the senior who got caught with drugs on school grounds last year. He got expelled and he dropped out of school as far as anyone knows.

Hearing this, Jade thinks twice about everything good she thought of Vinnie.

Jade: That was the guy that was involved with that? I had no idea.

?: What are you going to do now?

Emery speaks up in the conversation. Emery is the quiet one of the bunch—and the smartest. She allows her dark hair to grow naturally, tucking the strands that cover her left ear behind. Her skin is pale and her eyes are dull.

Jade: I don't know. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that. Maybe I should try talking to him about that? People do dumb things in high school.

Ava: That's true.

Hailey: What are you going to do with them?

Jade: They're going to show me the city and the shoreline.

Ava: It's a date. You're going on a date with a stoner and his friend.

Jade: No, it's not a date!

Hailey: Do you really think you should be going alone with them?

Emery: Yea, especially when they can take you anywhere, like a dark ally, and do whatever they want with you?

Jade: Oh… Well,

Hailey: Do you want me to go with you? I can't let you go by yourself.

Emery: It's better having someone with you so you have a better defense.

Lulu: Why don't you just tell them you can't go?

Jade: Because… you know! They're new people I met and I want to meet new people. You can't believe they're absolutely terrible people over one incident.

Ava: Is that what explains this new look you have?

Jade smiles and rests her chin on her standing palms.

Jade: Maybe.

Lulu: I like the blonde streak in your hair. I think I might get one.

Jade: Then we can be blonde mates!

When the school bell rings at 1:30, Jade's heart jumps. She waves to her friends as they leave for class except for Hailey, who stays at the table with her. Jade taps her fingernails on the table, searching for any sign of Vinnie's arrival.

Hailey: Do you have your cell phone on you? Just in case.

Jade: About that… I won't have a phone for a while. It broke.

Hailey: How?

Jade: Vinnie broke it. He ran into me and it smashed on the ground. It won't turn on so he's paying to get it replaced.

Hailey: Really? That's good that he's paying.

Jade spots Vinnie walking along the other side of the chain link fence with a shadowed figure beside him. They are heading towards the open gate. Jade grabs Hailey's wrist on the table without knowing.

Jade: There! There he is!

Hailey: You're really excited about this, aren't you?

Jade releases her. Hailey laughs at the eccentric way Jade is acting.

Jade: Sorry. I should really get myself together.

Jade puts her head down in her hands and keeps it there until they are approached.

Vinnie: You ok?

Jade: Yea, I'm fine.

Hailey giggles a little. Vinnie looks the same as when Jade had met him days ago. He wears a loose, white, button up shirt with slim faded jeans. She notices a black necklace going underneath his shirt.

Vinnie: This is Vincent, my roommate.

Vincent looks very brute and wondrous to both girls. Like he has a sophisticated outlook on life and doesn't care for anything but the present moment. His attractiveness also makes them unsettled.

Vincent: Nice to meet you.

Jade: You too! This is my friend, Hailey.

Vinnie: Hello.

Hailey: Hey!

Jade: She's coming with me to see the shoreline.

Vinnie: I wasn't aware of this.

Jade: Is that ok?

Vinnie: Yea, that's totally fine! The more people, the better, right? Oh! Before I forget,

He takes a folded envelope out of his pocket and hands it to Jade.

Vinnie: There's $134 dollars in there. I'll have another $100 next week.

Jade: Thank you.

Jade puts it in her panda sash.

Vincent: … Shall we go yonder and get this fest moving?

Jade: Yea, we're ready.

Vinnie: We gotta' go to take the bus into town.

Jade walks alongside the two of them with Hailey next to her on the outside. They all take up the entire way of the sidewalk. The question Jade has on her mind about Vinnie is poised and rearing.

Hailey: So, did the both of you go to Braxton Dane?

Vincent: I went to Nova. Vinnie and I only met because of my blog. I'm a huge blogger; I blog about almost anything.

Vincent laughs at the fact, putting his face down and then pushing his hair back when he flips his head back up. Jade and Hailey gawp in awe at his dazzling form in the intense rays of sunlight. Jade and Hailey are shorter than the both of the boys, so the sun is shaded from them.

Vincent: So anyway, I found HIS blog and found out we had a lot in common. I contacted him and was like, "Hey, we both live extremely close together and both our names are obscurely similar, wanna' meet up?" Of course, at this moment in time I was still living with my parents and going through the rebel adolescent phase – So was he – so we met and got to know each other and all that. Turns out we became brotherly friends, and that's when we moved into our apartment.

Vincent talks in a sort or coy manner, like he has deep hidden insecurities, but likes to have full attention on himself.

Vincent: That was about ten months ago.

Hailey: So you've graduated?

Jade:_Leave it to Hailey to be concerned about education more than anything else._

Vincent: I graduated three years ago in twenty-eleven.

Hailey: How about you, Vinnie?

Vinnie: I went to Braxton a year ago.

Hailey: So you two are only two or three years apart?

Vincent: You're really into detail – but, I guess that makes good conversation. I'm twenty one, he's nineteen. That must mean you two are seventeen or eighteen, if I'm not mistaken.

Hailey: Eighteen; both of us.

They get to the stop at the right time and herd onto the bus with the other passengers. The boys sit behind the girls.

Jade: _It's time to speak up! You're letting Hailey get ahead of you..._

Jade bites her lip, looking out of the window of speed-smudged nature and buildings.

Jade: _Rain, help me out here!_

Jade takes a heavy sigh and turns her entire body around in the plastic bench. Her knees dig into the seat and her hands grasp the back of the bench.

Jade: Vinnie, you went to my school but I swear I've never seen you before.

Hailey twists her upper body around the edge to be included in this.

Vinnie: Really? Eh, well, I was one of those chumps who went to school and didn't want to be seen by anyone. I never really liked school. Don't get me wrong, I had a bunch of friends. I got out of high school the moment I could.

Jade: That's weak.

Vinnie doesn't take offense. Instead, he laughs at her bluntness.

Vinnie: I'm a high school drop-out. Impressed?

Jade: Are you really?

Vinnie: I'm not actually THAT much of a low life. I took my classes online and got my diploma so I could graduate. My life wasn't completely ruined that way.

Vincent: Yes, your life isn't COMPLETELY ruined when you're living with a guy like me.

Vincent makes it sound like he's the one making life harder for Vinnie.

Vinnie: That's where all my problems come from; this sack of bad emotions right here.

Vincent: Sorry my life is such a burden on you. Hahaha—He's such an ass.

These guys are a hoot together. If this had been Vinnie on his own, Jade knows she wouldn't have been shown this side of him.

Jade: Can I ask something?

_Don't ask to ask._

Sheng's voice commands in her thoughts.

Jade: Why did you drop out? I heard you got in trouble at school your senior year.

Vinnie grunts and looks away like it's the same question he's been asked too many times before.

Vinnie: … Whatever you heard, it's been blown out of proportion.

Jade: What happened?

Vinnie: I'd rather not get into that… on the first meet.

Jade: Oh… Sorry.

Jade feels the tense aura and decides to leave them both to themselves. She plops her bottom in the seat, meeting Hailey's stretched face that looks like they had just dropped a priceless glass ball by accident and must get away before they find trouble.

Vinnie: The thing is: would you believe me if I told you?

Jade faces him like a watered pup and only nods.

They get off the bus in town and wander down the isle of people. The girls don't dare speak.

Vinnie: Ok… The whole point of this was for me to show you that I'm not a bad guy and I don't think this is helping my case… It's got kind of a story behind it. Do you really want to know?

Jade: If it's not any trouble…

Vinnie: It's no trouble, just a pain… It was a con.

Vinnie is taken back to his High School days at Braxton Dane.

Vinnie: Mr. Kinney; you know him?

Jade: No.

Vinnie: He used to be the business teacher. I had his class for fourth period my senior year. He was the coolest teacher anyone's ever had. I could talk to him about anything for advice, and not worry about it being passed on. He was the teacher, but he acted like he was a part of us high school students.

Mr. Kinney looks like a college graduate; messy gelled hair with a chin puff beard this exists only beneath his lower lip and dangles from his chin.

During his class, Vinnie sits on the comfy chair in front of the teacher's desk and messes with the odd, fun gadgets Mr. Kinney has. Vinnie's favorite was the robotic spider that you wind up and it crawls all around without falling off the edge. Magnets installed at the points of its eight legs keeps it attached.

Vinnie: Sometimes afterschool we would hang outside the school building. Problem was, he's a heavy smoker and I'm entirely against that stuff. He was cool enough to not do it around me...

The two of them would disappear at the side of the building and talk for hours about anything.

Vinnie: I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I forgot that he was the teacher and I was the student… We skipped second period one time. I thought it was bad ass to miss out class with a teacher… He brought a pack of cigarettes with him to smoke. He made the excuse he had to because he was going through a lot. He told me everything…

Vinnie recalls the feeling of uneasiness. He listened to Mr. Kinney speak, but kept glancing for anyone coming their way.

Vinnie: It wasn't good at all. That's why I let him go ahead, because he needed something to relax… An administrator smelled the smoke and went berserk—you know how they can be about stuff like that. The administrator was slick enough to get all the other administrators and ambush us. Just before that, I guess Mr. Kinney heard them coming because he shoved the pack right at me and stuck the lit cigarette in my stupid mouth. You see where this is going, right? … Except, it doesn't end with me going to the principal's office and being sent home for a week off school. I'm just too against smoking and refuse to be accused of doing it. I tried all I could to reason with those damn people, but they already labeled me as a criminal. I got angry; things got out of hand… I left the school grounds in handcuffs… All anyone saw was me being confined; the adults wouldn't cue anyone on what happened. So, yea, rumors spread. I thought the entire thing was just stupid and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. So I never went back.

The group of them had come near to the edge of town. Before they cross the road to the other side, Jade stops to look further down the street to where she hears a shouting voice. It wasn't an angry yell; it was a beckoning call of a salesman. Through the current of people, she catches a glimpse of a wooden street stand. A dark colored man with tangled hair. He is jumping behind piles of raw fruit and holding the top of a churning blender.

Before she is left behind, Jade skips to catch up to the others

Jade: Didn't Mr. Kinney say anything?

Vinnie: That's the things that got me. He disappeared after we got caught. I guess he figured they would wonder sooner or later why he hadn't done anything, knowing a student was breaking the rules. As far as I know he's long gone now; he moved to another state. I'm leaving it at that.

They all stand against the steady breeze, gazing out to the glistening water. Vinnie turns to the girls with embarrassment.

Vinnie: That's all there is to it. Now you know just about everything there is to me. Talk about an open book, huh?

Jade returns a smile on one side of her face.

Vinnie: I kinda' feel odd now… say something.

Jade: I'm glad you stuck to your standards. I understand what happened.

Vinnie: Thank god. Could you go tell your friends at school so the rumors stop? I have a bad reputation that I'm trying to fix. Hey, but enough about me, it's your turn to share.

Jade: There's nothing to tell about me.

Hailey: Are you kidding me?

Hailey steps up and hooks her best friend by the arm.

Hailey: This girl is the craziest girl you'll ever meet!

Jade: What are you saying? I'm not!

Hailey: Yes you are, honey. Everyone tells you all the time how crazy you are. She always make everyone laugh and, get this, she has THREE sisters AND a brother.

Jade doesn't know whether to take that as an insult or as a realization to how she actually is.

Vincent: I might know one of them. What are their names?

Jade: My eldest sister is Jenna; my second eldest is Chanel; my older brother is Mason; and my younger sister is Desiree.

Vincent: Nope.

Vinnie: There are a lot of people in your family. I'm lucky to be an only child.

Hailey: Lucky?

Vinnie: Yea—more of my parents money to be spent on me.

The girls cling to each other and laugh.

Vinnie: You laugh, but it's a huge advantage I'll have you know.

Hailey says between gasps,

Hailey: You're—hilarious!

Vinnie: I don't get it…

Vincent: Just go with it, man. They're having a blast you idiot.

Once the girls come to a settle, they take the sidewalk straight back to the bus stop.

Vincent: So, Rain and Hailey, do either of you blog?

Jade: No.

Hailey: I don't know what that is, to be honest.

Vincent: Hmm… well if you ever decide to try it out, add me. Novivasent— that's my username.

Hailey: I'll see if I can figure it out.

Vincent: Go to .

Jade: I'm not much of a blogger though…

Vincent: So what? It's just something that lets you see thousands of other people's lives, who are like you. You can read about and relate to the things they are going through. You can voice your own opinions and experiences.

Vincent seems too focused on blogging, it's almost scary. Jade coincides just to appease him.

Jade: I'll make an account so I can read your blog.

Vincent beams in a cheery mood all of a sudden.

Vincent: Really? You can if you really want to; I'm not obliging you to. Every subscriber helps, you know!

Hailey: Helps what?

Vincent: Well, I don't actually gain anything from it… but the support my fans give me makes it all worth it!

He goes off in a daze for a moment. The three of them stare at his bizarre act. Vincent snaps out of his trance when he realizes their scrutinizing eyes.

Vincent: Don't judge me. You'd understand if you were a true blogger.

Jade chuckles aloud. Vincent catches onto her.

Vincent: Don't laugh! I expected more from you, Rain. I thought you were nice.

Vincent folds his arms in a huff and turns up his chin with a frown. He continues to show off at the bus stop by standing against a distant street light. The trio looks at him from their triangle in front of the stop's bench.

Hailey: Is he ok?

Vinnie: He's fine. He craves for the attention, don't worry him.

Feeling guilty about herself, Jade leaves them and strides over to Vincent. He doesn't break his dead stare beyond from her.

Jade: Are you actually being serious about this?

Vincent acts as if he hears nothing.

Jade pokes his arm daringly. It's shapely and solid, like he has fully inflated balloons for arms. This proves his brawn body hidden under his clothing to Jade.

Her pokes have no effect there, so she raises her finger to his face.

Jade: Boop!... Boop!... Boop!

She touches his slim cheek, sounding it out each time. His brow and mouth twitch, restraining from changing his expression. She grows annoyed from his childish acting.

Jade: Do you want me to pinch you?

Vincent throws his head to the side.

Jade: I'll really do it…

Jade gathers a piece of his cheek between her finger and thumb, but doesn't squeeze.

Jade: Do you not believe me?

Vincent: You're not the kind of person I thought you were. Come to think I actually liked you. I thought we could be friends.

Jade: Huh?

She takes her hand away.

Jade: _Like me? Hold on, you're reading into this too fast. That's probably not what he meant._

Jade: Come on then! … I'm sorry, alright?

She pulls in his arm to go back to the others, but he's like stone; he doesn't even sway. Jade throws up her hands, done with this nonsense.

Jade: You're so dramatic… Fine, you can stay here.

Vincent: You call that an apology?

She gets fired up.

Jade: You're the one acting like a kid! How am I supposed to deal with you?

Vinnie and Hailey turn their heads to Jade's angry yelling.

Hailey: What the heck?

Vinnie: She's finding him annoying already? I thought it'd take a while longer to get to this point.

Hailey: Should we do something?

Vinnie: He's gotten himself into this. I say let them work it out.

Vincent finally lets out a smirk.

Vincent: By a condition.

Jade: What?

Vincent: You have to keep a promise.

Jade submits to his overbearingness.

Jade: It depends what it is.

Vincent: It's nothing bad. Just keep contact with my boy, Vinnie.

Jade keeps herself from blushing.

Jade: Is that what all this is about?

Vincent laughs modestly.

Jade: … I was going to keep contact with him anyway.

Vincent: Perfect.

Jade: —he owes me money.

Vincent almost falls on his head.

Vincent: I meant, not like that! Look, Vinnie is a great kid and, from my point of view, this is all… what do ya' call it?... Fate! Or destiny or whatever.

Jade: Is that supposed to make up for my smashed phone?

Vincent: Yup! Otherwise, how else would you two have met?

They hear the bus steam and puff from the stop. Just before they race for it, they are taken aback by a chirpy voice.

?: Excuse me—can you help me with something?

They turn around and face a girl who looks to be around the same age as Jade. Her hair is black and tied into two buns on the top sides of her head with thin strands going down the sides of her face. Her helpless eyes shimmer green.

?: Where is this bus headed to?

Vincent: It goes out of the city, to the Squire Park district area, and goes all around there, then ends up back here again. Sorry, that's not much of a detailed description, but that's all I know. We have to go,

They leave the poor girl in a hurry and sit behind Vinnie and Hailey on the bus. Jade watches the front of the bus, expecting the girl to get on.

She never does and the bus pulls out.

. . . . . . . . . .

The boys wave out the window to Jade and Hailey on the sidewalk, who wave back. The bus moves on, roaring down the urban road. Hailey nudges Jade's elbow with a knowing grin.

Hailey: THAT was fun.

Jade smirks and swings to the side, heading down the street. Hailey catches up with her.

Jade: What do think of them? Do they seem like bad guys after all?

Hailey: No.

Hailey sounds like she was wrong for thinking ill of them.

Hailey: They're really nice. I like them.

Jade nods in agreement.

Hailey: That Vincent guy is kinda' cute, right?

Jade blushes but speaks harsh.

Jade: He's so annoying. What do you think about Vinnie?

Hailey: Vinnie is very honest and funny, but Vincent beats him in the looks department.

Jade doesn't reply back to her.

They split up with each other along the way for home. In front of her own home, Jade pops out of the shrubbery wearing jeans instead of the skirt. She pulls twigs and leafs off of herself before going inside.

Later, upstairs in her room, she sits in front of her laptop before going to sleep for the night. She goes to the site, , and makes her own account, creating her username freely as RadioPandaGRL. She finds Vincent's profile and sends a friend request to him and a short while later, is it accepted. She goes through his post feed.

Jade: He makes vlogs too?

She looks through the first page of a dozen video thumbnails, which look to have all been filmed in the same room, with the same camera looking down at his face. The lighting makes his skin flawless & bright and his emerald eye color even more vibrant.

Jade checks out the rest of the site on her own to see what is has to offer.

Jade: This site has everything N-Link has – and more. Your own public page, online chat, photo/video upload, personal content…

Jade is impressed – and pleasantly surprised.

A tune chimes, like someone tapping notes on a xylophone, notifying her of Vincent's page update.

Vincent That was a nice break from reality. Had a great time with new company. One of them I think has potential.

Jade comments on it that second.

Jade What's that supposed to mean?

Vincent I'm assuming this is Rain. Read my blog :)

Jade opens the window of his blog entry posted today.

[ It's funny how it's like when boy meets girl for the first time – they know nothing about each other; their past, relations, or even what they're really like. All they know is that they want to find out about each other, and that's good enough. It's so interesting to see how it all plays out, isn't it?

Today, Vinnie and I met up with these two girls: Rain and Hailey. When I first saw them I assumed they were sisters, but I was sorely mistaken. All I have to say about them is that they are both equally bright girls, but Rain is a shorty with a temper. I like those people who "stand taller" than their physical height.

I only agreed to go to this as a favor. I'm glad I was convinced to put everything in my life on hold to go meet them. It wasn't what I was expecting, at all, but I enjoyed myself and I hope they did too. I know I'm going to see Rain around.

Moral of the story: Even in the middle of chaos, there are good things and good people out there. Don't stick around all the crap you have, cause' eventually you're going to get stuck. Get out there and prove that you can rise above it and leave it all behind. Believe it or not, but there IS a better life out there for you.

So SCREW YOU, to everyone who are trying to drag me down, trying to change who I am, and trying to make my life hell.

Thank you, to everyone who listens and, at the very least, TRIES to understand and steer me in the right direction. I really appreciate it.

Don't forget to inbox me questions, topics, or concerns you have that you want me to discuss on my blogs. If it's anything in regards to the former drama, I will NOT answer, so don't ask.]

There are already hundreds of comments posted to the right. Jade reads a few as they pop up.

Who's this new girl?

Hahahaha! Short chicks are the cutest!

I think this is the first time in a long while I've ever read a remotely positive blog from you.

WE LOVE YOU NOVIVASENT! XOXO

Young boys and girls are so silly together

I met my boyfriend over a bowl of soup. We've been together for a year!

Are you looking to replace your ex so soon?

Jade: Ex?

A tab pops up in the lower right corner of the screen. It's a friend request from a user she doesn't know. With a little thought over it, she decides there can be no harm done by accepting it. She does, and no later pops up an online chat from this person.

? You don't know what you're getting into. –Don't get involved.

Jade Sorry?

? You don't understand his complications. Vincent has already been claimed.

Jade I'm not interested in Vincent. I have a boyfriend.

? Then go be with him. Stop slutting around.

Jade laughs at the mockery.

Jade: Excuse me? No—I'm not getting into this. Whoever this is, they know more than I do. Except, they don't have to be an ass about it…

Jade Alrighty. Thanks for the heads up.

. . . . . . . . . .

On the Sunday morning, harmonious voices sing hymns with the organ piano. The holy melody leaks out from the chapel, to the blue sky.

Jade stands among these rejoicing people, alongside her two siblings and parents. They are dressed in formal-casual clothing; no jeans, t-shirts, or anything that shows their shoulders, mid-chest, or above the knee. This is a stern organization she's used to—because she's grown up in it.

After the church sessions are over, Jade is stopped outside by a fellow church girl. She wears a pure, saintly, white dress, with white, open-toed slippers. Her cheeks are rosy red, her lips are always happy, and her bright blue eyes are always wide and searching. A white ribbon is tied across her crown, over her perfect, wavy, blonde hair that runs down her back. She makes the world around her look like a dull black and white film. She's beautiful in a natural way, that she doesn't need any extra effort.

Even though they've been going to the same church for countless years, they don't associate with each other.

Jade: _Estella Hanley. What the hell does she want?_

Estella: Hello, Jade, how are you doing today?

Jade: Uhm—good.

Estella: Did you have fun at the young woman's activity last Wednesday?

Jade remembers back to that evening. Other church girls, including Desiree, and the two adult women leaders got together to play a game of charades. Estella was there—she's always present at every activity. She was so into this game of acting and played desperately to get her team to win. In the process, she shrieked and bumped into people with force. The game was so intense for her, that she hadn't noticed the disturbance she was causing everyone else.

Jade was on Estella's team and happened to be the lucky one to sit next to her and received ringing eardrums and had nearly been pushed from the seat.

In the end, their team had won. Jade was hugged by this excited girl and couldn't break free from the squealing.

Jade: Yea, sure.

Estella: That's good.

Estella stood with great smile at Jade, who feels awkward about her approach.

Jade: Was there something you needed? My family is leaving.

Estella: I do have something I want to talk to you about. Jade, you and I are the only eighteen year old young women here and I feel that since I'm home schooled and you go to public school; we live in completely different worlds. You and I are friends, but we never get to hang out like real girlie friends!

Jade catches her own dark toned father in the corner of her eye.

He puts an arm around Jade's shoulder and joins in the conversation. He seems to be happy that Jade is speaking with Estella.

Estella: I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime over this weekend for a sleepover.

Jade: Just—me and you?

Estella: Yea! We can watch movies, play games, and eat lots of yummy homemade pizza!

Jade: I can't, I have plans with friends this weekend.

Jade's father butts in.

Dad: What plans?

Jade: I was just going to hang out with a few friends.

Dad: Who? I was never told about this.

She knows her Dad would reject her plans if he knew she was hanging out with a group of boys.

Jade: I'm—I'm going to Ava's house with Lulu.

Dad: Who are they?

Jade: My friends from school. They've both been over at our house, like, three times.

Dad: No, you can hang out with them any time you want at school. You've never been to Estella's house before. Go on!

Jade: But… but—but we're working on a group project together. I can go to her house Friday afternoon instead.

Her dad shakes his head and kind of rolls his eyes with a sigh.

Estella: That'll work fine! My mom can pick you up right after school and then she can drive you to your friend's house on Saturday.

Jade: Ok, sounds good.

Dad: Are you sure that's alright with you, Estella?

Estella: Yea—totally fine! See you then! Bye Brother Pearson!

Jade's dad waves goodbye and brings Jade with him to the black Mercedes Benz where the rest of the family waits inside.

Jade:_ Please dad, just drop the subject. I hate having to lie to you, but when it comes to things I actually want to do, it's my only option. It's the least I deserve for putting up with going to every church function without complaining like the others. Don't you think?_

At home Jade waits in her bedroom, expecting her father to call her downstairs at any moment for a talk. After a while, she grows confident that she is left off the hook and relaxes on her laptop, checking her Bigblogger account.

Jade: What the…?

Her front page is flooded with thousands of millions of notifications. The notifying tone keeps going off, not even being able to fully play a single time through.

Jade: Are all of these friend requests?

She scrolls through them and looks closer. It's hard to keep up with it because every split second, another shoves it's way at the top, forcing the rest of them to be pushed down.

Jade: No? These are all posts and updates from people I've never added.

But there they all are; thousands of users added to her account.

Jade: Is this supposed to happen? – What am I saying, of course not! Someone must have hacked my account and did this. That's… Impossible! How could they add so many people this quickly when I was just on it this morning? –And the possibility of all these people accepting the requests?... Fuck! I use this password for everything!

She holds her head in panic.

Jade: Aah! That means everything I have has been stolen!

In a hurry, she logs on to her N-Link and email. She is able to log on to them and quickly determine that they have been untouched. To prevent any further damage, she changes the password to all of the accounts. Something still unnerves her.

Jade: What all could this person have gotten into? Why would they just add friends, instead of the countless other things they could have done? Who could be the one to have done this?

Eligible culprits come in her mind: Vincent and his followers; especially the follower that had directly contacted her the other day who acted threateningly. Also, having been told of the shadowy association with Vincent, Jade holds doubt against him.

Jade: Is this supposed to be a joke?... or a warning? Aagh! What do I do about this?

The tune keeps going nonstop.


	4. Episode 3: To Blame

To Blame

Episode III

:_All this life, everyone lives seeking out where they fit in to this framework of society. Who they should be, what they should look like, think, believe, do –and calls it individuality and free will. All it is, is peer pressure, jealousy, fear, and manipulation. Whoever doesn't mold into their interpretation of life, they ridicule or persecute to make themselves superior. After all, only you can determine what's right and wrong. But really, you can find both right and wrong in everything; good and bad in everyone. I understand that now. This is the way humanity is._

She is sitting on a bench secluded from everyone in the schoolyard, observing fellow students like specimen. Her hair is black and tied into two buns on the top sides of her head with thin strands going down the sides of her face. ( A character you should recognize from before) Beside her, is her white messenger bag patterned with colorful, cute characters. She wears jean shorts with an oversized white shirt and green jacket

: _My name is Floe Connelly._

She leaves Nova High School at the bell and heads home alone by foot.

_Floe: All my life I've been like no one else around me. I was happy as a child._

Back in her infant years of kindergarten, she played with the other children. Her unique ideas and creative mind made her the most interesting of the entire class. This made her popular among them; the children wanted to be like her. There was never a moment she wasn't the center of attention. Everyone wanted to be her best friend.

_Floe: Being different then wasn't seen as a bad thing..._

An older neighborhood boy would always come over to play at her house. There was a five year difference between them.

_Floe: Overtime, as you grow older, you take what you are taught and decide how things should be on your own. What's right—_

The boy knew her parents very well and was trusted enough to take care of Floe so her mother could do housework. Her parents appreciated him and the kindness he shows to everyone. He was a good example of who they wanted Floe to be like.

Floe always looked forward to being with him. She looked to him as an older brother. In the afternoons they would play all types of games together for hours.

They played a game of house with plastic dolls—he would be the boy doll and Floe the girl. They make the dolls interact within their plastic, pink mansion that included furniture and a miniature car.

Floe: Let's go for a drive in the car, big brother!

: I can't be your brother if we're married.

Floe: Ok. We're married so we always have to be together. Your job is to work for the president and I'll make my own clothes to sell to rich people.

Floe struggles to sit her doll in the car.

Floe: Help me!

The boy takes it from her and lays both dolls on the floor together. He grabs her arm and stands her up. Floe doesn't think much of it because he's always guiding her—protecting her—caring for her.

: I want to try something. Will you do it?

Floe says nothing, being a little upset that he stopped her game. He brings Floe to the side of her bed.

: Lay down.

With her young mind, it wandered off to doing something else.

Floe: I want to go talk to mommy about what happened today at school. I forgot to tell her when I came in from school.

She tugs away from him and heads out the door.

: … Floe.

Floe: I don't want to play anymore.

From the hallway, she struggles to go on with him calling her back.

: Let's play a new game.

She tiptoes back and peers in the doorway. His pants have been tossed on the floor.

Floe: _– And what's wrong..._

Bewildered and dazed, the young, senseless girl approaches the indecent boy.

Floe's mom finally comes down the hall to check on them. Without assuming much of the silence, she takes a glance in. Upon the scene, she inhales a horrid gasp and screams.

Floe never sees him again after that. Her parents sat her down and tried to talk about what happened; that it wasn't an ok thing to do, but how do you teach something as such to a small child? Floe understood what had happened wasn't good from the way her parents treated her. Like a child they found that wasn't their own—like their home now has a ticking time bomb in it and they didn't have much longer to escape.

Floe: _Without experiencing life, how would you know? It's the difference between seeing the cover of a book and reading the pages inside. _

Within the next few months, her parents pack everything they own in the back of the family truck and move away. Floe kept herself silent in guilt.

They settle in Seattle, where Floe would attend the first grade in Nova Elementary. The kids didn't know her here and they already had their own group of friends. Also, Floe found it hard to open up and be as carefree as the girl she used to be.

Home life was changed from there. At dinnertime when she would eat with her parents, it was as if her parents forgot she was there. They would only chat and laugh with each other. It stayed this way because Floe was too afraid to speak to them because she knew she was a disappointment. It ate at her inside, to the breaking point. With the inside of her stomach clawing out, she spoke.

Floe: Is it because of me we moved?

Floe: _Never forget what makes you who you are today... or else you'll lose yourself._

Her parents realize the way they carry themselves by ignoring the past, isn't helping any of them move on. So they begin the process of mending their daughter and rebuilding the family bond.

Today, Floe is a high school senior. Over the years, the connection she had with her parents has been restored, and all seemingly forgotten. Except, Floe's persona has been casted into an uncultivated girl who can't find a place she wants to fit in. She has a specially crafted sensory of deciphering those around her. She's smart enough to know who to deal with, and who to avoid.

Floe uses the spare key she has to open the door to her family's home. Like every day after school, she is home alone until the late evening. She goes into the kitchen freezer and picks out a yellow, lemon flavored ice pop and kicks off her black sneakers. Her cell phone rings before she has a chance to hit the couch.

Floe: Yelp?

Her lips smack together when she pulls the sweet, frozen treat out of her mouth. The voice on the other line is deep and stiff.

: I hope you don't always keep your front door unlocked.

Floe: What's it to you?

: I dunno'… but you know what sounds good right now? A lemon ice pop.

Floe: I have lots of them. You want to come in and have one?

Floe leans back on the armchair of the couch and watches the front door. The line on the other end is silent, and everything is still.

Floe: You're going to play that game, huh?

She jumps to her feet and throws the door open, finding no one in front of her house. Used to this trick, she sighs expecting as much.

Floe: If you don't stop hiding right now, Oran, I'm not letting you in.

The white headed boy comes out from his hiding spot at the side of the house. He wears a wide, maroon headband with the front of his hair hanging in his face, but it doesn't cover his hazel eyes. The back of his hair is short and spiked out. He wears a white over-shirt with a black undershirt and pants that tuck into his high-top boots.

Oran: You're no fun.

Floe runs to him and bears him with a hug. Oran is a tall guy so he isn't knocked back by her.

Floe: I wish you would stop disappearing.

She watches him in her kitchen, enjoying a meal of mashed potatoes, chicken, and corn that she cooked for him.

Floe: What's been going on?

Oran: The Ferroteens Flock has new members. With all the extra help, money isn't that much of a worry anymore. We have our own base now. It's practically a giant home for everyone. Zylus made me the head.

Floe: That's cool; what do you do?

Oran: I make sure the recruits aren't going out and giving us a bad name. Kind of like the adult of the group.

Floe: Sounds like a lot of work.

Oran: The youngest member we have is seventeen years old. We make sure to recruit people who are sensible enough to not take things too far.

Floe hums and takes the bare Popsicle stick out of her mouth.

Oran: Floe… we've been supporting ourselves for a long time, without any help. There hasn't been anyone daring enough to challenge us. We rule this city.

Floe hums in agreement, throwing away the stick.

Oran: Why don't you come with me? We can take care of you.

Floe: I don't want that. I have my parents to think about. They would be devastated if I joined a crew.

Oran: They won't know.

Floe: They could come for me and get you in trouble with the police.

Oran: The police?

He chuckles to himself.

Oran: What's the point of you staying here? You're almost graduated; you'll be out of your parent's house anyway.

Floe: I don't think that kind of life is for me. It can be dangerous.

Oran: It can only get dangerous if we piss off the wrong people. Even if that does happen, I'll make sure you stay out of harm's way. Come on, just say yes! We could use someone like you.

Floe: Like me? How?

Oran: You're a trick. You have a gullible outlook appearance, but inside you're solid. Zylus knows that about you. So what do you say? You could always just tell your parents you're moving out on your own.

Floe: _I've known Oran since high school. He used to always be around talking to the older kids, persuading them to join this crew. He came to me and pitched the same idea. He can see I'm a lot different from everyone else. He's been trying for over two years to get me to join, but he never directly asked me until now. He took me to meet this gang back when it was just a few members. This is when I met Zylus. It wasn't until now I realized this is where I belong._

Oran: Ok, look—if you don't say yes, then I can't see you anymore. Zylus is forbidding me to keep contact with outsiders for so long.

Floe: I know this isn't about that; I don't believe that. He just hates that you're wasting your time when you should be focusing on the gang. He sees me as a burden. I don't benefit him in anyway way.

Oran: Either way it's an ultimatum. I can't go against Zylus. What's your answer?

Something inside her tells her she can't let this happen again. At the same time, she's afraid to come out from under the shelter of her parents. Floe crosses her arms and bends closer to him.

Floe: I can't give you an answer right now.

Olan stands immediately.

Oran: If you're not going to take this seriously, then maybe I am wasting my time.

He heads out the door.

Oran: Call me when you make up your mind. You have two days.

He leaves the house with a slam. Floe blinks, still in the same poise.

Floe: He's gone?

The house phone rings as if on cue.

Floe: Yelp? -hey mom… watermelon? … groceries?... OH! I completely forgot! I came all the way home… No, no! I'll still get them… What is it? … A letter? Yea, I can bring it to Ms. Alba.

With a white envelope in hand, she ventures away from her secured home.

Floe: Ms. Alba's house is all the way up in the Northern District.

She checks the time on her cell phone. 3:23 PM

Floe: The food market closes at 4:30 today because it's Good Friday. That gives me a little over an hour. If I take a bus, that could take me about twenty minutes to stop by Ms. Alba's. From there, I can walk to the store in another ten minutes. –Mhm! That's the plan!

As she approaches the bus stop, she looks at the envelope.

Floe: What could this be for? … Wait a second.

She mumbles to herself, trying to figure something out. Looking to the other people around, she approaches a noticeable boy and girl close by.

Jade: —he owes me money.

The boy nearly falls. Floe can see the bus chugging up the road.

Vincent: I meant, not like that! Look, Vinnie is a great kid and, from my point of view, this is all… what do ya' call it?... Fate! Or destiny or whatever.

Jade: Is that supposed to make up for my smashed phone?

Vincent: Yup! Otherwise, how else would you two have met?

Floe takes the chance to speak up just as they turn to leave for the bus.

Floe: Excuse me—can you help me with something?

They stop for her.

Floe: Where is this bus headed to?

Vincent: It goes out of the city, to the Squire Park, East District area, and goes all around there, then ends up back here again. Sorry, that's not much of a detailed description, but that's all I know. We have to go,

They run away from her in a snap.

Floe: Thanks for the help anyways…

She smiles politely, as if they were still standing in front of her. With heavy strides, she continues on.

Floe: _Thanks for your thoughts and consideration._

Within a bus depot, she looks up the bus routes and times.

Floe: Are you kidding me? The only northern bound bus close from here left ten minutes ago! I'll have to walk… by then, the store will be closed..

On the way to another transit stop, she calls her mother.

Floe: I'll only be able to drop off the letter. The store closes too early… I know, I'm sorry. It was my fault … I'll see you at home…

She hangs up.

Floe: _She's disappointed in me again. Even though this case is minor, she thinks I'm useless. Even more so than she thought I could possibly be. I keep good grades at school, but in today's world, you haven't achieved anything without friendship and adoration. As far as she knows, she is my only friend, and that's not impressive at all. It may actually be embarrassing._

Floe successfully delivers the letter to the proper household. A young mother had answered gratefully received it. So now, Floe treks back home.

Floe: I know what I am. I don't need reminders from you people every day. _So thanks for the help... thanks for your consideration... _

Her pace quickens and her teeth stick together.

Floe: _Thanks for treating me like some freak!_

The faces of the boy and girl she talked to at the stop glare in her mind. Their faces morph into devilish snickers, demining her. Her school classmates multiply amongst them, with the same stare. Even teachers tower over her and debate about her as a strange being. Then, appears the face of her own mother. Her entire face drags downward into a dramatized frown. Like an exaggerate clown's wretched facial expression.

Back in reality Floe lies down on a park bench, facing the cloudless dawning sky.

Floe: I'm not right, am I? All I ever do is screw things up. I'm the one who causes all of these bad things.

She holds her head in her hands. The world around her is muted for the time being.

This is when there is a disturbance in her pocket. She looks at her phone screen. It's an email:

You have received an invitation from a friend: Click the link below to join.

Tears well up in her eyes.

Floe: Oran… you make me feel wanted. I realize now, that you're the only one I need.

She places a call on her phone and holds it up to her ear.

Floe: Could you be my final clarification?

Almost immediately, there's an answer.

Oran: Am I going to resent this call?

Floe: I want to join. I'll do whatever it takes.

Oran: You're serious?

Floe: I'll tell my parents tomorrow that I've had arrangements to move out with friends at school—that tomorrow is the day I move out and it was a surprise for them.

Oran: That would work?

Floe: It could go either way.

Oran: It doesn't make much of a difference really. I'm glad this is finally going to happen.

A tear wells down Floe's cheeks. She smiles.

Floe: No more disappearing. Ok?

. . . . . . . . . .

Floe is taken in total disbelief the next morning.

She is sitting with her parents at the breakfast table –her father indulging the newspaper articles—her mother sipping tea. A clichéd family setting.

Floe had come out and told them about the significant change taking place within a short period.

Mom: My baby, my baby! How could you? You know better than to keep something like this to yourself!

Floe: It's because I had no idea how you would take it.

Mom: You used to always tell me everything! How did it come to this? I, for one, feel that this is a large step of going into the adult world. I never would have guessed that you've taken this into your own hands. Floe, I never expected this from you! I'm so happy for you! Would we be able to visit?

Floe: Uhm—

Dad: Let the child be on her own for a while. How about family restaurant dinners once a week instead?

Floe: Yea, I would love that.

Dad: You never mentioned a job to us before, young lady. How are you paying for this?

Floe: I don't need that much money since the bill is split between a couple people. I saved some money from my allowance and I'm going to find a part-time job.

Mom: Who are these new roommates?

Her mom leans forward, excited about the details.

Floe: It's me and tw—three other girls.

Mom: Mmm! Friends from school?

Floe: Y-yea.

Dad: When are we meeting them?

Floe: Well, uhm—soon.

Her dad puts down the newspaper; the first time Floe's ever seen him do so.

Dad: Like your mother said, this is unexpected. I'm proud of you. I always have and I know you know that. I've always known you were so mature for your age, I'm not surprised. Next time, don't throw something like this on us again. I understand you're not a child anymore. Actually, I was going to try to get you to move out pretty soon! Hahaha! Don't think it's because we don't want you around anymore. It's a part of growing up.

Floe had already packed the night before. So when Oran pulls in front of her house in a red minivan, she was ready to leave.

Her parents come out with her to meet Oran.

Oran: Hey, I'm Floe's new neighbor. We met the day she checked her place out. It's nice to meet both of you.

Floe's father takes a moment, thinking to himself. As if arguing with himself the reasons to not like him. He shakes his thoughts away and his face turns into a friendly grin.

Oran shakes hands with him.

Dad: It makes me feel better that my daughter has the company of a strong chap like yourself.

Another figure comes out from the passenger side of the van and reveals himself to them. He has dark blue hair that hangs over his face and has a short top layer with a long layer underneath that goes down to his collarbone. All he wears is a white long sleeve shirt and black pants & shoes.

Floe: Zylus.

His eyes are such a deep red-brown—they might as well be bright red.

Zylus: Here we are, the friendly neighbors coming to collect your daughter from you, and you had no idea about it. Aren't we nice? Despite the fact that you don't know us at all, we suddenly have this bond of trust. Don't worry; we'll take great care of your daughter for you.

Floe's parents find him unnerving. Zylus takes a grand theater bow, laughing to himself.

Dad: Who's this?

Olan: My roommate.

Zylus gets in between the both of Floe's parents with his hands on their shoulders. He speaks in a high-toned voice, mimicking the way girls talk.

Zylus: Don't worry mom and dad! I'll be nice and cozy in my new home; I probably won't have time to miss you! Hahaha! Crazy, hash-tag PARTY!

It takes a moment for Floe's dad to burst in laughter.

Dad: This guy's hilarious!

Zylus makes his voice normal again.

Zylus: That's refreshing—most people don't find me _hilarious_.

Floe's mom and dad wave goodbye when Floe enters the backseat of the van and Oran starts the engine. Floe waves back, watching Zylus walking backwards towards the car.

Zylus: Bye mom and dad! Let's have a chat someday.

Mom: Sure, that sounds nice!

Zylus: I'll hold you to it.

He speaks in a uncompromising tone.

Floe watches her parents push away into the distance out of the rear window.

Floe: _You might be confused... My parents aren't really as bad as I make them out to be. They're caring, kind people… but I always try to guess what they're thinking. I admit I work myself up thinking about this. It makes me all paranoid and it drives me insane! How would you feel being around people who are too happy all the time? People who never have any suspicions or troubles to share? Would you not think they were hiding it all? Or not acting themselves because you're not someone they care too much about? It's because of them I've learned to read beyond what I am given. It's all over now… My anxiety and burdens have been lifted! No longer do I have someone always looking over my shoulder, silently attacking me. No longer do I need to try to make myself perfect; to shape myself in someone else's image…_

_I'm free._

. . . . . . . . . .

Zylus and Oran lead Floe to the tucked away building, down the bloodcurdling expanse of Seattle. It is a tall, wide cement tower that looks near to crumbling down. There are no windows up until the last few top floors. No signs of activity appear to be involved inside. Only the few shady city folk keeping to themselves stroll the sidewalks.

The van is parked in one of the few garages around back, and hidden by pulling closed the curtain door. Floe had brought all the things she needed in her white messenger bag. She hangs that over her shoulder and follows them closely.

They enter the only entrance through an alleyway.

Zylus: Welcome to Ferroteens Incorporated.

The first room is dark and empty with only a single heavy door. Up on the ceiling, an elusive eye views them approaching.

They stand before the door. Oran folds his arms, growling; nothing was happening.

Oran: Hurry up and open the door you pansies! If you make me wait any longer, so help me…

The door is unlocked for them.

Zylus: Calm, Oran. You don't want to lose your cool in front of the girl. You wouldn't want her to think differently of you.

Oran grunts and heads inside.

Down the dim hall, there is an elevator with a stairwell next to it. They all herd into the roomy elevator.

Zylus leans his hand against the wall and steps one foot across the other, standing behind the other two.

Zylus: Here is what you need to know. There are nine floors plus a penthouse on top, which I share with myself only. So that's off limits. Got it, flower petal?

Oran presses the ninth floor button. The doors close and the room ascends.

Zylus: The only floors that are accessible to members are the sixth through ninth floor. Those are the only ones that we've finished building. The remaining floors have nothing on them. If you decide to go poking through them, don't be surprised if the ceiling crashes down on your head. As of recently, we have an operating water system. Sources are limited, so don't think you can drain the entire ocean in the shower. We also have an established network system, so computers and cell phones can be connected to the internet. If you don't have a computer, you can be assigned to use one in the intelligence room. As of living here, you are in charge of your personal belongings and living space. That means going out and doing your own laundry and buying whatever else you need to make your room however you want. Don't rely on us for anything but for company and decent enough food. However, what we expect from you is loyalty, willingness, secrecy, brutality, bad-assness—and a monthly fee. Everyone has to pitch in. As long as you do what Oran and I say, keep your mouth shut from the outsiders & the police, and pay the money—you can call yourself an honorary member. Think you can do that?

Floe: Yes.

She looks up to Oran beside her, who has his eyes fixed on the accumulating numbers overhead the doorway. His pupils lower and meet hers. Zylus stares at the both of them; a smirk spreads over his face.

He recites on.

Zylus: Don't stir trouble amongst the other members. Causing harm to a fellow Ferroteen will have sincere consequences. We're an open family. A family built on alliances, drugs, love—intimacy. Incest if you take it literally.

Oran: I think we have it now, Zylus.

Zylus: Getting a tad off track on a train of thought is all. Keep to that witty temper of yours with me. Did you forget who you are under? Or are you acting blindly?

They ease to a stop and the door slides open on the ninth floor. From the outside, you would have never guessed this existed. The entire floor looks like a fine hotel with marble flooring and red painted walls with white borders. Brown sofas and chairs are scattered everywhere, with a single large sized television along the far wall. The place smells of cigarette smoke, but is doesn't take away the clean hotel feeling.

There are many kinds of characters occupying the lobby space. There only a few people conversing with each other or watching the news from the TV. The rest of them look busy or concerned with business.

Zylus: There's no kitchen, but there's always something to eat if you ask. If you don't like it, you can go out and buy your own meals. There's one thing I don't allow, and that, my dear, is garbage. Not taking care of your garbage is sloppy and that means you're lazy. If you're lazy, you're no use to me. If you're no use to me, you get kicked out. That means you're an outsider; an outsider who knows about us. Since you know about us—who knows what could happen to you. I may seem like the cruel guy, but it's my rules that make this organization the way it is. We're not your ordinary, vicious scum that prey on the weak and steal for ourselves. We make an honest living; we make conscious decisions before we go all out. So you see, there are no laws being broken here.

They look down a long, bright hallway with what seems like an endless amount of oak doors number theoretically with white paint.

Zylus: There's a room that's been saved for you. Number 5, wasn't it? Go ahead and introduce her to her new inhabiting.

Zylus goes back into the elevator.

Zylus: Bring her up when you're finished. Don't take too long.

He presses the button, laughing. His laughter progressively uproars into madness while the steel door slides closed.

Oran: He's a lot to handle. No one can get to me like he can. Just being around him ticks my nerve.

Floe: Then why do you work with him?

Oran: He's the right guy to be friends with. You don't want to be on the wrong end when things go bad. Plus we've known each other since the beginning. He knows how to make me react whichever way he wants. He knows how to do that to a lot of people; just me especially. He's an ass.

Floe: He's… scary.

Oran: You have to be to get respect, don't you? I think if it were anyone else running this place, it'd be a muck. Anyway, he's the brains of this group. He's on a whole 'nother level, if you get what I mean.

Oran takes her to room 5, several steps away. Inside is a single bed with a spotless, white mattress and pillow under a window. A wooden dresser is against the wall, next to another door. It leads to a little personal bathroom with a sink, mirror, toilet, and standing shower cramped together. The entire room space is minute, but bearable enough for a single person. The only light there is, is an installed ceiling bulb in the bathroom.

Oran: The room door doesn't lock, only the bathrooms lock from the inside. There's also a camera there in the corner.

Floe can see it above them; embed inside the wall in the corner.

Oran: Only Zylus watches. I advise doing anything private in the bathroom. He has cameras set up in the entire building so he knows everything that goes on between members—for safety reasons.

Floe: Where do you stay?

Oran: I can't say. I'm always in and all; I only come back to shower and sleep, besides if Zylus needs me here.

Floe: When will I see you?

Oran: My job is to go around and boss everyone like an attack dog. It's a 24-hour shift. The good thing about it is I have the excuse to walk the entire city. I was going to make you my part-time assistant. That way you don't need to have a job.

Floe: How would I make money to pay for anything?

Oran: I'll have to take that up with Zylus.

The top penthouse floor is like being in a study. There is a foyer of tall shelves with books. The foyer has an opening to a large room where Zylus sits in an office chair behind a steel desk. On the desk, there is only a large laptop with a smaller one beside it. Behind Zylus are several Television monitors that display places within the building in real time. The right wall is made of a large window overlooking smaller buildings and the shoreline.

The office is bare and straightforward with a couch and coffee table to the side, in a living room setting. Ahead of the couch is a TV mounted on the wall. A staircase goes up along the wall to the upper deck of the floor.

Oran and Floe approach the desk.

Zylus: How has the room fitted you?

Floe: It's nice.

Zylus: You didn't bring any bed covers with you, did you? That's the one thing we don't provide. You can share with me in my room.

Zylus keeps his smiling eyes glued on Oran.

Floe: N-no. I'm fine.

Zylus: No one ever turns down anything I offer. I insist.

Floe is silenced. Oran pinches the bridge of his nose, growling.

Zylus: Would you rather share with Oran? You have to choose one of us.

Oran: No thanks.

Floe is hurt by Oran's retort. It sounds as if he's not interested or is disgusted by the thought.

Zylus: Aah..

Zylus chuckles and begins to type and work on the larger laptop.

Zylus: That's the wrong answer. Floe is the one to say which she prefers.

Floe blushes uncontrollably, being put in a heated spotlight.

Zylus: Go on, you have to pick. Who do you like better? Choose wisely, flower petal.

Floe: Uhm… I—

Oran: Can you just cut the bull shit?

Zylus: No, no.

Zylus waves a hand.

Zylus: Let her answer. I'm riveted to know. Say the name—Oran, or Zylus.

Floe: … Oran.

Zylus: That's not a surprise at all. It's too bad you have to stay in your own room, regardless.

Floe gasps, being cheated.

Oran: Enough games! I have something to say.

Zylus: Go on.

Zylus slides the laptop aside so he has full attention.

Oran: I want her to be my aide.

Zylus: How do you think the others would feel having a newbie frolic in and automatically have a high rank when most of them have worked hard to get where they are now? Tell me how you think that will make me look agreeing to such a thing.

Oran: Don't give me that.

Zylus: Tell you what I'll do. Let's go by the majority. Let's see what the other members think.

Zylus rotates 180 degrees in his chair and switches on the wired intercom from the dash under the monitors. He rises to his feet and wanders to Floe, speaking with it in hand.

Zylus: Attention Ferroteens Flock.

They hear his voice echoing below, to the hundreds of members on the floors.

Zylus: I need everyone to listen. There has been a request that I feel isn't ethical for me to opt alone. The newest member is after the co-head position. You're going to get to know some things about them now. Hear em' out.

Zylus hands the intercom to Floe.

Zylus: If you want the position so bad, you better convince them that you're the one fit to do it. Don't be afraid to dive deep and bear your essence.

Floe: I…

Her heart stops, hearing her own voice beneath her feet.

Oran: You don't need to, Floe.

Zylus: It's the perfect opportunity to introduce her to the entire gang as well; that's another bird killed. Go on, girl, patience grows thin.

Floe: Uhm—

Floe clears her throat.

Floe: There isn't much I can say about my life. I only have a clearer understanding of the world from what I've experienced. That's all I have to show for… As a high school student, I've had the time to notice my classmates around me. All this life, everyone lives seeking out where they fit into this framework of society. Who they should be, what they should look like, think, believe, do –and calls it individuality and free will. All it is, is peer pressure, jealousy, fear, and manipulation.

Her past plays in her mind. She imagines her old classmates as a kid.

Flo: Whoever doesn't mold into their interpretation of life, they ridicule or persecute to make themselves superior. After all, only you can determine what's right and wrong.

The transition from her old school to Nova engraves on her. She remembers how it was to be ashamed to speak to her own parents.

Floe: But really, you can find both right and wrong in everything; good and bad in everyone. I understand that now. This is the way humanity is… My name is Floe Connelly. All my life I've been like no one else around me. I was happy as a child. Overtime, as you grow older, you take what you are taught and decide how things should be on your own. What's right—And what's wrong.

The boy that had defiled her childhood haunts her thoughts.

Floe: Without experiencing life, how would you know? It's the difference between seeing the cover of a book and reading the pages inside. Never forget what makes you who you are today, or else you'll lose yourself.

Floe takes a brief pause.

Floe: That's why I've joined this group—because there's more to the principles of all of you. You have each set a new trend, out of the ordinary. We are different. I'm not a complete stranger to the Ferroteens either. I've known Oran since high school. He used to always be around talking to the older kids, persuading them to join this crew. He came to me and pitched the same idea. He can see I'm a lot different from everyone else.

She remembers the time when Oran would meet her afterschool and walk her home. When he decides to come inside, she would always feed him something to be a good host.

Floe: He's been trying for over two years to get me to join, but he never directly asked me until now. He took me to meet this gang back when it was just a few members. This is when I met Zylus. It wasn't until now I realized this is where I belong.

Floe holds the intercom away from herself. Zylus yanks the cord and swings it back to himself from his desk.

Zylus: There she is, bearing her personal insight for all of you to hear. Do you honestly believe all that? Take the next fifteen minutes to decide if she's co-head material. Cast a vote in your chambers by removing your pillow from the bed for yes, and leave it for no.

Zylus turns the mike off and tosses it over his shoulder. It clatters on the ground.

Zylus: What do you think the people will rule, Oran? If they say yes, her success in her job reflects entirely on you because, as she so majestically had spoken, you tried all these two years using your time and energy to get her to join. What's so special about her? They will wonder. If they say no, on the other hand, they'll criticize your judgment and think less of you. You've really got yourself in a pickle this time; all for an insignificant, helpless girl. Tssk, Tssk!

Floe apologizes to Oran with her eyes, too afraid to speak because of his fuming appearance.

Oran: I don't care either way; if they think less of me, I don't give s fuck I'll beat the shit out of them. If they don't think less of me, then they are the truly sensible ones, and they're safe from getting their asses beat.

Zylus: That's a compelling thought. Which is stronger to rule: Brain or muscle?

Oran: Muscle, of course.

Zylus: And yet, who is on top, my friend?

Zylus basks in his own glory. Oran growls again.

Oran: Would you like to challenge that?

Zylus: Come on now, I don't want to lose my only close friend. Both could rein mutually, but eventually, one goes in contradiction of the other, no?

Oran: I've just about had it with your fucking mouth. Stop with your stupid evaluations!

Zylus: Isn't that why we exist? Christian people believe we live solely to be assessed by God in the afterlife, before the second coming of Christ. They say all our sins—everything we did in this life, we have to re-watch in the Lord's presence and answer to what we've done.

Oran turns to Floe.

Oran: I'm sorry for this.

Zylus: Don't apologize. Don't be sorry for what you are; a strong, angry man with a short temper who would destroy the city, given the chance. The only thing holding you back is—only a few things I can name.

Oran: shut up, shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP! That's far enough, Zylus! I would never harm the innocent!

There is a long silence. Floe shrivels to herself, alarmed of what will happen next.

Zylus: … What IS innocence? Go ahead and tell me that. You won't hear another thing from me.

Oran takes deep breaths, calming himself down before answering the question.

Oran: Innocence… The guilty are all those who succeed in intentionally harming others, in attempt to ruin their victim's lives temporarily or permanently, for their own personal gain or for someone else's gain. The innocent are those who don't fight back, defend themselves and those around them, or act in order to justify the guilty. The innocent are also ignorant—they don't know any better because they weren't taught the things of the world.

Floe: _There's the Oran I know._

Oran: And I know what you're thinking, Zylus. I can tell by that shitty-ass grin on your face. I'm not innocent, and I'm not going to stand here pretending I am. Floe is innocent—and so she's someone to protect. Her being here, in this gang, keeps her safe from the outside.

Oran brings himself to the couches and drops onto the center cushion. He slouches and spreads his legs apart, taking up a lot of the space.

Zylus speaks alone with Floe.

Zylus: I think there'll be more no's than yes'. No offence to you, but the odds are not in your favor.

Floe: I'm not expecting to win.

After the fifteen minutes pass over, Zylus goes over the results privately by jacking a cord from the monitors into his laptop. With a pen and paper, he tallies the votes, talking to himself, astounded.

Zylus: Interesting… very interesting!

He slaps the pen down on his desk.

Zylus: The results are in. Would you care to know?

Oran: What is it?

Zylus: Yes has a total of... 88. No, not including her own room, has… 125—38 votes shy. It was what I expected, but not like this; these are unexpected numbers. Perhaps it's implausible because not every member is present to vote. You've received a high supporter count, you should be gratified—you're an unfamiliar person, but a high faction finds you worthy.

Zylus concludes over the intercom.

Zylus: A decision has been made… the majority have accepted the request. So, by honoring the unanimous wish, Floe will be made co-head.

The mike is turned off.

Zylus: That's the end of that.

Floe: Wha-? Really?

Oran: I don't want any favors…

Zylus: I always clean up my messes. All is well now; the rest depends on you. No need to thank me.

Oran: Why do I always have to go through so much shit with you?

Zylus: Things cannot be handed over for free to the deserving. You should know that.

Oran grins with a chuckle. His shoulders begin to shake and he throws his head back, cackling. Floe let's down her tense shoulders, relieved for his amusement. She allows herself to giggle with him.

Zylus: Floe, as the first order of business as co-manager, I'm going to need you to do something right now. Oran, take her to the computer room. Listen closely to my instruction…


End file.
